A Drabble a Day
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: ...Because the new season is so far away. These will range in genres but will generally be centered around humor and banter with some romance mixed in. Rating for whatever might come up but most will be K. Would love to get some new readers :) (And thank-you to those who are following these, your awesome) Reached 50th chapter, YAY! :) 67. Shopping Trip
1. speed

**A/N: Ok, whenever I write a multi-chapter story it takes me ages to update so in the hopes of improving that I am going to write one Annie-Auggie related drabble every day and see how I go. I would like to go all the way up to the new season but I highly doubt that I will make it that far. A week if I'm lucky.**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated on this as this isn't easy for me.**

**I am open to any prompts/ideas and will gladly include them :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Covert Affairs then the new season would have already started. Needless to say I don't. **

Speed

"Annie, I really think we should slow down. This isn't exactly Nascar you know" Auggie said as he felt the car whip around yet another corner, causing lots of angry yells in what he assumed to be the general direction of the sidewalk. At least he hoped it was the sidewalk.

"Would you mind complaining after we outrun the bad guys with the rocket launcher" she replied, her heart skipping a beat when she barely missed a car that had stopped for a red light. The same red light she just blew through.

"Oh come on Annie they don't have a rocket launcher" he replied, sending a silent prayer to whoever was listening that they make it out of this alive.

"You don't know that" she said, hitting the accelerator as the sports car containing their pursuers came into view in the review mirror, coming dangerously close to the back bumper.

"Annie, exactly how fast are we going?" he asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Umm, only slightly over the speed limit" she mumbled, turning a corner so fast the car almost tipped.

"Yeah, real convincing Annie. The car just tipped. TIPPED! I really think you should slow down" he said, panic filling his voice.

"Tell that to the people who want to kill us" she responded, rounding another corner and coming up onto the sidewalk which was thankfully unoccupied.

"Are we on the sidewalk?" Auggie half asked half shouted as he felt the car hit a bump followed by the sound of pavers under the tyres.

"No" she mumbled, drawing it out slightly.

"Annie" he said in warning.

She came to the end of the sidewalk and pulled back onto the road, their pursuers close behind.

"Nope, defiantly not" she said confidently while navigating the streets.

"Not anymore" he mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked sweetly.

"Nothing" he mumbled again, slightly louder.

He heard her curse in several different languages, only some of which he recognised before a series of loud bangs filled his ears directly followed by the unmistakeable sound of a bullet piercing metal.

"Get down" Annie said, whizzing through another intersection.

"Annie, how much longer are we going to do this? I need to know so I can start my will before we crash" he said from his position half on the seat and half on the floor.

Despite the obvious amount of danger that they were in Annie rolled her eyes.

"Just until I find somewhere to tur…never mind" she said, suddenly whipping the car in a complete 180 and going in the other direction, a risky move that they only got away with due to the complete surprise of the mauver.

Once they were safely Cruising down the road at a thankfully legal speed Auggie said "You owe me lunch now Walker"

"I owe you lunch, what for?" she asked.

"Because you almost got us killed" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're forgetting that I saved us" she said, mimicking his tone.

"Barely" he scoffed.

This argument continued all the way to the hotel where Joan was waiting and not too happy to find the rental riddled with bullet holes…


	2. fans

Fans

"Auggie, guess what?" Annie said way too cheerfully for six in the morning as she bounded into tech ops.

"What?" he replied sceptically, sliding off his headphones.

"It's no fun if you don't guess" she replied, barely containing her excitement.

"Were getting a pay rise" he joked, earning a laugh from her.

"I wish"

"Hmmm, the CIA hired Danielle"

"Not something I would be happy about"

"Good point. Joan gave you a high profile asset?"

"Nope"

"Then what are you so excited about?" he said, giving up.

Unable to contain it any longer she all but shouted "They got together"

"Umm, Ok. Care to explain?"

"Anastasia and Andy" she said as if that made complete sense.

"Ok I'll bite. Who are Anastasia and Andy?"

"Have you been living under a rock or something? Anastasia and Andy, you know…. spies…. Agent and Handler…. TV show?" She questioned, looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

Auggie had no idea what she was talking about. And then it hit him: she was _fangirling_. Ok, he knew she was a woman and woman did that he just did not expect it from her. She was Annie and…. He just didn't expect it, OK?

Oblivious to Auggie's light bulb moment Annie continued on.

"It's been four seasons and they have always liked each other but wouldn't admit it because they didn't want to ruin their friendship and they finally KISSED!" she was practically jumping up and down by the time she finished.

"Ok" he replied, sliding on his headphones as she continued to talk, somewhat lulled by the sound of Annie's voice. Who was he to bring down her happiness?

…Next day….

Auggie all but flew into the DPD, heading straight for Annie's desk and narrowly missing a stack of files as he sat on the corner of it.

"You'll never guess" he said, sounding way too happy for seven in the morning.

"Go on, guess" he continued when she didn't say anything.

"Auggie, I'm not awake yet" she said.

"That's because you haven't heard the news yet"

"You're pregnant?" she said jokingly.

"Do I look pregnant to you?"

"You are starting to look a little round"

"Now who's blind?" he said, smirking.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to keep guessing?"

"The Star-Wars-a-Thon is coming to DC" he said, jumping off the desk.

"Star Wars a what?" she replied, her tired brain unable to comprehend it.

"Star-Wars-a-Thon. It's kind of like comic con but dedicated specially to Star Wars" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Wow, she had seriously underestimated his level of Geek. And then it hit her: he was _faning_. She did it all the time but she didn't think men did it. What did one call it anyway? Fanmaning? Fanboying?

She continued to ponder this as Auggie talked about what sort of things went on at a Star-Wars-a-Thon, oblivious to Annie's thoughts. It was somewhat comforting to hear him get so excited about something so geeky in the middle of all the chaos that is the CIA.


	3. all I want is you

**A/N I am not sure when this is set, sometime when Auggie has a girlfriend I guess. You might call it AU, I'm not really sure.**

All I want is you

The rain pelted the glass of the windows, like thousands of fists pounding at it all at once. The roof sounded like miniature bombs were going off on it. This onslaught of rain had started a little before midnight and hadn't eased up since. Annie snuggled deeper into her nest of blankets, unable to ward off the chill that was seeping in and latching onto her.

Her latest mission had been one of the worst yet. After the woman she was trying to turn found out her real identity she had been kidnapped and likely tortured had Auggie not managed to lead the extraction team to her in time. Physically she was fine, apart from a few bruises. She had been shaken but it could have been a lot worse, right?

Annie curled deeper into the blankets as if the answer she was searching for could be found there. She was hurting, a huge gaping void inside her missing something. Well that was a lie, she knew exactly what she was missing: _him_. He had been the one who really saved her, the one who got her out in time. She had thought she was going to die, death being a blessing after what they would have done to her. But he had come through, the thoughts of him what kept her fighting. Not to mention that he had taken her heart long ago.

She wasn't really sure when she first fell in love with Auggie Anderson and she wasn't entirely sure she cared. All she knew was that he had claimed her heart long ago and no matter what she would never be able to stop loving him. Thoughts of him filled her head. She wished, more than anything that he was here right now, curled up beside her, holding her as she drifted off to sleep.

No, she couldn't go down that road. He has a girlfriend, someone she never met yet couldn't find it in herself to like. The hurt only grew with each passing second and it was starting to overwhelm her.

Maybe I should just call him and, no he is probably with her and besides, he is tired anyway she thought as she rolled over.

No matter how many times she thought of him with the other woman she couldn't get rid of the part of her that wanted to call him, just needed to hear his voice. Giving up on sleep, she felt around on the nightstand for her phone and pulled it into her cave of blankets, wincing when the cold air hit her arm.

She held her phone for a few minutes before she gathered up enough courage to make the call.

"Yeah?" his sleepy voice mumbled after the fifth ring. She held back a giggle at the thought of him sitting up in bed, clutching the blankets in an attempt to ward off the chill as a stray piece of sleep tussled hair fell over his face.

"It's me" she replied instead.

"Annie, its 3 in the morning, what do you need?"

_Just you_


	4. dork

**A/N Just a short one for today. I know it's not the best but at least I am posting something.**

Dork

"How far away are you?"

"About 50 feet"

"Really?"

"What's the matter didn't pick me up on your bat radar?"

"Just checking the results"

"Sure sure"

"Oh don't worry I am"

Annie rolled her eyes as she hung up just as Auggie came into view.

"Hey" he said, smirking at her.

"Hey" she returned, taking his arm. "So what's the plan for today?"

"I thought we could walk to the little diner around the block and grab breakfast before we head out to the market" he replied.

"Why, you hungry?"

"Yes Walker and we both know you can't cook"

"Hey, I can cook some things"

"Yeah, like what?"

"Shut up" she mumbled as they entered the diner.

…

An hour later they were fed and had just arrived at the market.

"So Walker, what do you see?" he asked as they got out of the car.

"Um, I think we are in the wrong place. You said this was a market but it's all TV memorabilia, Star Wars to be exact" Annie replied, looking around.

"Hmm, that's strange" he said.

"Unless you lied to me because you knew I wouldn't take you if I knew" she replied, turning to face him. He knew he was busted.

"I promise to buy you dinner if you take me around" he said.

"And dessert"

"Now you're pushing it"

"Fine, I'll just go home then"

"Annie"

"Auggie"

"Ug, fine. Dinner and dessert, happy?"

"Yep"

…

"I seriously underestimated your level of dork. What does I blind guy do with a Lego model ship anyway?"

"You're missing the point Annie, this is a piece of history, a museum quality piece, a…"

"Auggie" she said, cutting him off, "you're my best friend and I care about you a lot but if you finish that sentence…"

"Yes Annie?"

"I won't bring you coffee ever again"

"Now that's harsh"

"You'll survive, dork"


	5. movie night

Movie Night

"Auggieeee" Annie whined as Auggie dragged her through yet another row of DVD's, somehow managing to find his way without help.

"You know it's childish to whine, right?" He replied, smirk firmly in place.

"You dragged me here at this God forsaken hour, in my pyjamas and you just expect me to what? Go quietly into the night" Annie said, blushing when she remembered her attire.

"A little less whining would be nice"

"Suck it up. What does it matter anyway, it's not like you can actually watch a movie"

"Annie, just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I can't enjoy a good horror movie. Now help me choose one" he said as he led her to what he hoped was the correct section.

"And we're supposed to find one in the kids section?" she replied, as if reading his mind.

"I have been here enough times to know that this isn't the kids section"

"Damn superpowers" she mumbled as she inspected the shelf.

"Superpowers?" He questioned.

"Is it possible to like someone and simultaneously hate them?"

"Aw, come on. You don't mean that"

"Count yourself lucky that I don't"

"There are people who would cut off a limb just to me my best friend"

"Then go find one of them"

"Ouch, you wound me Walker"

"I'm sure your ego can take it"

A plan was formulating in Annie's head as she browsed the shelves. She would pick the scariest movie she could find and make him watch it (so to speak.) After all, it's not like she had to watch it with him.

...

She was wrong, as it turns out. He led her through his apartment and onto the couch as he turned off the lights and sat down beside her. Maybe she could just fall asleep.

"Don't even think about closing your eyes Walker" he said. _Well there goes that idea_ she thought as she got comfy. By the looks of it, they were going to be there for a while. While she didn't particularly like scary movies she wasn't about to scream her head off at one. Her and her sister used to watch them when their parents weren't home and mostly just made fun of them. And there was the added bonus that she had seen this one before, not that she was going to tell him that.

"Ready Walker?" he asked her.

"Yep" _bring it on._

...

Half way through the movie neither of them had broken. It had become somewhat of a competition of who would scream first, neither one of them willing to give the other the satisfaction of winning, especially not Annie. He beat her at sparring every time, why should he win everything?

...

When the end of the movie came around there was no clear winner.

"You're good Walker" Auggie said as he took out the DVD.

"You're not bad yourself" she replied.

They locked in a silent battle of wills, each waiting for the other to give in.

"Next week?" Auggie asked, breaking the silence.

"Why, anxious to get your ass kicked?"

"Why, are you? Oh, and it's my choice" he replied. Now Annie was a little worried…


	6. 3 seconds pt 1

3 Seconds, pt 1

3 seconds, that's all it took. 3 seconds between life and death. 3 seconds is all it took for the bullet to fire, hitting her, for him to feel the blood running from her body, warm and wet on his hands as he tried to stop the bleeding, calling her name over and over again like a chant.

"Annie, Annie, stay with me Annie"

He couldn't let her die, not like this. He promised her that he wouldn't let anything happen, that he would always be there. It wasn't enough, not this time. Not when she lay bleeding, fighting for her life on a filthy warehouse floor, his cry's echoing off the walls. This wasn't how the mission was supposed to go.

36 hours earlier…

Annie walked into the DPD, heels clicking and two cups of coffee in her hands. She was met at the door, like always, by Auggie.

"Good morning" he chirped before she got the chance to say anything.

"Morning" she replied, not the least bit surprised that they got there at the same time. She just put it down to his 'Annie sense.' _And people think that he only has four senses_, she thought as she followed him through the glass doors.

"Is that coffee I smell?" He asked.

"Why Anderson, however did you know?" She replied sarcastically as she handed him a cup.

"I would tell you but then I would have to kill you" he said as they made their way into the DPD.

"Ha ha"

"You had better drink fast, the plane leaves in an hour"

"Plane?" She asked as she rounded a desk which Auggie conveniently avoided.

"Yes, to Russia"

"I didn't know that I was flying to Russia"

"We, Walker. I am going with you"

"Oh, so Joan let you out of the office then"

"Ha, ha. Sticks and stones"

"So what are we doing in Russia?"

"Joan's going to tell us" he said as they arrived out the front of Joan's office.

Joan ushered them in and closed the door. The woman who had been sitting in the waiting area stood up.

"Meet your new asset, Angelina Cerrita. Angelina, this is your new handler Annie Walker" Joan said by way of introduction.

Annie held out her hand but Angelina didn't take it, looking vaguely amused.

While she wasn't necessarily ugly Annie wouldn't call her pretty either. Her Russian features were covered in makeup, her long brown hair curled to within an inch of its life and a tank top two sizes too small.

"The three of you are going to head to Moscow and manage Angelina directly from there as it's too dangerous for her to be on her own" Joan said.

"Is that protocol?" Annie asked her.

"For this mission, yes. You two are to stick to her like glue while she's over there, is that clear?"

"Yes" they both replied.

"Good. Angelina will be staying at a hotel in the centre of the city and will go from there directly to her job and back. She is an assistant for an executive for a company that's a front for arms trading, specifics will be given to you on the plane. She is not to leave the hotel unless for work, which you are to chaperone her to and from. One of you must be with her at all times, no exceptions. When she is at work, you are across the street and if she gives the signal, get her out. You are her extraction team. Any questions?"

Joan looked from Annie to Auggie and back. Annie looked like she had a lot of questions but she kept quiet, something Joan was grateful for. She wasn't the only one with questions.

Tbc


	7. 3 seconds pt 2

**A/N This seems to have a life of its own. It will be a small multichap and updates will be mixed in with the rest of the drabbles. I'm getting kind of intrigued with it myself.**

**Also, just to clarify, this is set after Parker and Simon but before they get together.**

3 Seconds pt 2

"This is weird, isn't it?" Annie asked once they were alone.

"Yes, very. Did Joan seem kind of nervous to you?" Auggie replied.

"Hard to tell. Something about this doesn't feel right"

"I agree. What's our next move?"

"We have to go, don't we?" Annie asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"Yeah, but Joan wouldn't send us in if she thought it wasn't safe" he replied, patting her arm.

...

Later, once they were settled on the private jet with Angelina or 'Barbie Brat' as Annie had dubbed her when she started to whine about the seats not being comfortable enough they were given the file.

"Auggie, half of this is blacked out" Annie said as she flipped through it.

"That's bureaucracy for you" he replied from his position next to her.

"All it gives us is a name and workplace address"

"Wait, that's it?"

"Yep. No history, building details, it doesn't even say anything about arms dealing"

"Call Joan and tell her she's sending us in blind, she'll understand" he replied. Something defiantly wasn't right about this.

Annie pulled out her phone and dialled Joan, who picked up after the third ring.

"Hey, it's Annie. The file they gave us is all blacked out. We can't protect Angelina if we don't know what we're going into" Annie said.

"It's classified Annie, there's nothing I can do" Joan replied, feeling the same way Annie did.

"We're going in blind"

"Did Auggie say that?"

"Yes"

"I'll see what I can do" Joan said before disconnecting.

"She said she would see what she could do" Annie told Auggie.

"You need to trust Joan right now" Auggie replied, hearing her hesitation.

...

Joan put the phone back in its cradle and sighed. Getting up, she steadied herself before making her way to her husband's office.

"Arthur, I need to talk to you, now" she said, not waiting for a reply.

He met her in her office 10 minutes later.

"The Angelina file, it's blacked out. Agents Anderson and Walker need to know what they are getting into" she said to him in a tone that left no room for argument.

"It's classified" he replied, matching her tone.

"Well declassify it. I will not send my agents in blind, not after what happened last time"

"I'll see what I can do"

"No, that's not good enough. The plane lands in 5 hours, you have until then" She snapped.

"Or what?"

"I take matters into my own hands"


	8. 3 seconds pt 3

3 Seconds pt 3

Half way through the plane ride Annie was ready to jump out. Barbie Brat wouldn't shut up. The seats were too hard, it was too hot, there was no food, and water wasn't good enough for her to drink, the list was endless. She didn't know how she was going to spend one more minute with the woman let alone live with her for goodness knows how long, yet another thing they hadn't been told.

"Not long now" Auggie said when he sat next to her. He could swear Annie was about to gouge the woman's eyes out. The tension in her body when he patted her arm only served to prove him right.

"You need to relax Walker"

"You relax" she ground out through gritted teeth.

Realising that reasoning would get him no-where he reached over and gently started rubbing circles on her back. Her eyes slid shut and a small sigh escaped her.

"That feel nice?" He asked, hearing the change in her breathing.

"Mmmmm" she replied.

He smiled slightly, letting it go from gentle rub to soft massage, causing her to moan. Getting caught up in the moment he slid his hand lower, reaching for her lower back.

"Get a room"

They jumped apart at the sound of Angelina's voice. Annie practically growled while Auggie just looked annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

"Is there something you need?" Annie asked her, managing to sound somewhat professional, a minimal amount of anger leaking into her voice. He was glad she had some self control left.

"Some edible food for starters" she snapped.

"There are apples in the fridge" Annie replied.

"You expect me to eat apples?" The woman said, standing at her full height.

"It's all there is" Annie replied, matching her movements.

Their standoff was interrupted by the sound of Annie's phone ringing.

"Yes?" she asked.

Joan, who was slightly taken aback by her tone, replied "I just wanted to let you know that there is a lot of red tape surrounding this, more than usual. It's going to take some time to get through it. I will call you back tonight with whatever I can get. Angelina's return to work has been delayed a couple of days and I will do everything I can to keep it that way until I have more for you."

"I… thank-you Joan"

"Don't thank me yet. Be careful, both of you" and she hung up.

...

Joan paced her office in annoyance after she was derailed by more politics, something she was getting very sick of. This was shaping up to be a repeat of last time and they hadn't even landed yet. Never one to give up, she picked up the phone and dialled the number she reserved for emergency situations.

"It's me, I need a file declassified. Lives could be at stake"

"What operation?" a male voice replied.

"Domino" she said.

"You will have your file in an hour" Seth replied as he hung up.

...

After the conversation with Joan Arthur realised that she wasn't going to give in. Sighing, he dialled the number he had been given.

"It's me, we have a problem"


	9. 3 seconds pt 4

3 seconds pt 4

True to her word, they had the file as soon as they arrived at the hotel. After an hour of trying to get Angelina to go to bed, they were finally able to sit down and read it.

"George Mcfillon, born in the US, his father a shady business man. Moved to Russia in 2001 and opened up a business, not legitimate of course, as a front for his weapons deals" she read off.

"Does it say who the deals were with?" Auggie asked.

"No. It's very vague, usually the CIA has a life history on someone" Annie mumbled.

"Maybe Angelina can tell us more"

"Please let's not wake her up" Annie whined.

"Don't worry, I can't sleep in that horrible bed" Angelina said as she walked in, causing Annie to immediately stiffen.

"It's a four star hotel" Annie replied.

"Exactly" she said as she picked up the file.

"You can't see that" Annie said, making a grab for it.

"How come you only have a file on one of his aliases?" She asked.

"Wait, alias? We were told that was his real identity" Auggie said.

"Well you were told wrong"

"Shit" Auggie said as he pulled out his phone and dialled Joan.

"We're being stonewalled" he said when she picked up. "The file is an alias"

"Someone must have tapped the lines and switched them out" Joan replied,

"I'll stall as long as I can until I find more information. In the mean time hang tight and trust no-one"

...

Joan, deciding to bypass Arthur completely called a board meeting, of which she now stood at the head of after explaining the situation.

"Someone is stonewalling me, it might be one of you but right now I don't care. If my agents do not get their file I will pull the plug on this mission. This will not be a repeat of redfire"

"And this isn't shaping up like one" John replied.

"From what Joan has said it sounds an awful lot like it is" Seth said.

"I agree" Megan added, getting a few nods.

"We can't just declassify a file, you know the protocol"

"Yes James, I know it very well however, protocol is there to protect our agents and that's exactly what I intend to do"

And with that Joan walked out, letting them argue amongst themselves. Even if she didn't get the file she had defiantly shaken them up a bit and proven herself serious. She knew for well that Seth would get it for her anyway, one way or another.

...

Annie sighed as she got out the shower. After spending half the day with Barbie Brat she more than needed it. Thank-fully she had finally managed to get her to go to sleep that afternoon after getting none the night before.

She wrapped herself in the towel before realising that her clothes were in the room she shared with Auggie, luckily he had gone to get food so it wouldn't be a problem.

She opened the door and walked into the room, got 5 paces and almost had a heart attack. Auggie was sitting in the middle of his bed, smirking. She felt her cheeks heat up and at that moment was very grateful he was blind.

"I see you managed not to kill Angelina" he said and paused when she didn't answer.

"Annie, what's going o…." he stopped short and grinned like he was the cat that had just gotten the canary.

"You're not dressed, are you?"

Annie's sigh was answer enough.

"You know, you could always drop the towel" he joked.

Out of a spout of bravery or more than likely the several glasses of alcohol that she had, she did.


	10. 3 seconds pt 5

**A/N There is 3 parts to the shower incident so there will be 2 more in later chapters ;)**

**This one's a little shorter and hasn't been edited but I wanted to get it out before I have to go.**

3 seconds pt 5

Auggie heard fabric dropping and his eyes went wide and his cheeks turned a lovely shade of red when he realised why. It was Annie's turn to grin as she unzipped her suitcase and got her clothes.

Just as she was about to close the door he managed to recover enough to say

"You know Walker, it's unfair to stand in front of the blind guy naked"

...

Joan looked up from her desk at the sound of her office door being wrenched open despite the many protests of her assistant. Arthur marched in and Joan didn't need to be a spy to tell he was mad. She made a mental note to give her assistant a pay rise.

"You can't just go over my head whenever it suits you, I am still your boss and you had no right to do that" he snapped.

"I have the right to do whatever necessary to keep my agents safe and if that means going over your head then so be it" she replied calmly, having been expecting this a lot sooner. Thinking about it then, why hadn't he come sooner? And then she realised it: he was stalling. For what she didn't know but she didn't like it.

"We need to talk about this Joan" he said.

"I'm busy right now, it can wait until we get home" she replied before getting up and walking out, a clear dismissal. He knew that if he followed her it would look suspicious so instead he locked himself in his office and called the number again.

"She won't give in" He said.

"Go to phase two" a mechanical voice replied.

...

The phone rang at a little after two in the morning, much to Annie's dismay.

"Hello" she mumbled sleepily after groping around on the nightstand for her phone.

"It's me" Joan said. What's the point of saying it's me when I don't know who me is? She wondered.

"Hi Joan" Annie said, not quite awake.

"I am still being stonewalled and I have a pretty good idea who it is and how to get around them. I have the file, you will get it by morning. I photocopied it just in case"

"Thanks Joan" Annie said as she hung up.

"What is it?" Auggie mumbled from his bed across the room.

"Joan has the file and we will get it by morning" she replied.

"Ok, night"

"Night"

"Annie?"

"Yes"

"Are you wearing any pyjamas?"

"Pervert"


	11. 3 seconds pt 6

3 seconds pt 6

By 10 in the morning they had their file and had all the data vetted a little after 10 that night. It was getting late, they were all tired and Annie was ready to kill a certain someone. In the end Auggie had intervened and got the woman to go to bed before someone ended up dead.

"I'm going to bed" Auggie said when he walked in.

"Ok. I'm going to have a shower first" she replied.

"Why?" He asked, smirk firmly in place.

"Hoping for a repeat of yesterday?"

"Something like that"

Annie rolled her eyes as she gathered up her sleep clothes and headed into the bathroom.

…

Arthur paced his office as he waited for the call. Joan was getting suspicious of him and he needed to be careful.

The phone rang, causing him to jump. Not wanting to keep them waiting he rushed to answer it.

"She's got the file"

"Did you take the page out?"

"Yes"

"Good"

…..

Annie got out of the shower and shivered as she reached for her towel. Her hand was met by air. She looked over to where it should be but it was gone. Sighing, she opened the door and poked her head out.

"Hey Aug, have you seen my tow…" she stopped short as he held up the item in question, smirking.

"Auggie, not funny. Give it back" she whined.

"You want it, come get it" he responded, smirk still firmly in place.

"Fine then, I'll just use yours" she replied, matching his smirk with one of her own. Her face fell when he held his up too.

"I hate you"

"No you don't"

He continued to smirk much to Annie's annoyance.

"You're not giving it back, are you?"

"Nope"

Sighing, she made a dash for him, just managing to snag the corner of one of the towels. She smirked triumphantly.

"Wrong one" Auggie said. Annie looked at the towel in her hand and sure enough, it was his.

"Oh well" She said as she made her way back into the bathroom, cheeks bright red.


	12. birthday party

**A/N: Just a little something to mix it up a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs or the song used.**

Birthday Party

"Auggieeee" Annie whined yet again.

"No" he replied firmly.

"Oh come on, it's just a party"

"Yeah, Chloe's birthday party"

"Would it kill you to come?"

"Yes"

Annie sighed and plonked on the corner of his desk. If she had to go then so would he.

"Pleeeeease" she said, dragging it out.

"No Annie"

"It would mean so much to the girls"

"Playing the guilt card, you must be desperate"

"Fine, maybe I'll ask Jai instead"

It was no secret that Jai and Auggie didn't like each other. What kind of woman would she be if she didn't use that once in a while?

Auggie seemed to consider it before replying;

"Ug, fine but you owe me"

"Thank-you Auggie"

...

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kaita whispered to Chloe.

"It has to. Aunt Annie and Uncle Auggie really like each other but won't admit it. They just need a little push in the right direction. At least that's what Mom always says" Chloe replied as they made their way downstairs, careful to talk quietly least their Mom over hear them.

"But won't we get into trouble?"

"They will be too busy confessing their love for each other to yell at us"

"Ick"

...

"Come on Aug, quit stalling" Annie called after 10 minutes.

"How long does it take to get changed?"

"I am blind you know" he replied.

"Excuses excuses"

"Careful Annie, I could always change my mind"

"Least I have to go through a whole night without your company"

"However will you survive?"

"Will power and tequila shots"

"Annie, this is a kid's birthday party"

"So whisky in the coffee then"

Auggie laughed as he finally emerged, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, a nice change from his work clothes.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes"

...

They arrived to what could only be described as a kid's birthday party. There were simply no other words for the chaos of 23 kids running around on a sugar high.

"How long do I have to stay?" Auggie asked.

"As long as I have to" Annie replied.

"But you live here"

"Suck it up Anderson"

He mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'smartass' which Annie chose to ignore.

Meanwhile….

"They're here" Kaita whispered to Chloe.

"Finally. Time to begin operation Uncle-Aunt"

"Can't we name it something cool like operation butterfly?"

"That's not cool Kaita. How about operation silverstar?"

"I like it"

"Commence operation silverstar"

Chloe snuck over to the iPod dock just as her Aunt and her companion came in and changed the song from Funhouse by P!nk to Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kaita asked from behind her sister.

"Ssssh, Uncle Aug might hear us"

"But the eye colours are wrong"

"It won't matter. The lyrics should have enough meaning as they are"

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

And the sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
And the sparks fly...

By the end of the song Annie and Auggie had disappeared and Chloe and Kaita were both smiling triumphantly. At least until they saw the kissing. While they loved their Aunt and Uncle THAT was disgusting.


	13. 3 seconds pt 7

**A/N I don't know if I will be able to post anything tomorrow because I will be at my friend's house.**

3 seconds pt 7

"Ok, you're good to go"

"Thanks Joan"

Annie hung up as they arrived out the front of the office building belonging to one Randy Stake, business man and weapons dealer. Angelina got out and walked in, much to Annie's relief. There were very few things on the planet that she didn't complain about.

"So what now?" she asked Auggie.

"Now we wait"

...

"This is boring" Annie said after an hour.

"We could always play truth or dare?" Auggie replied, smirking in her direction.

"Seriously?" she said, accompanying it with an eye roll.

"There's always strip poker"

She elbowed him in the side.

"You wish"

"Do I really need to?"

...

"Hey Aug"

"Hmmm"

"Why is Angelina going into the warehouse across the street?"

"I have no idea but it can't be good"

They got out, Auggie taking her arm and silently made their way to the warehouse.

"What do you see?"

"Nothing. Hold on, let me look through the window"

Auggie heard some scraping followed by a series of curses.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Angelina's in there with some tough looking Russian guys with guns"

"Is she in danger?"

"I can't tell"

"Does she look frightened?"

"No but I'm going in"

"Annie don't"

But it was too late. Annie rushed in and 3 seconds later he heard a gunshot…


	14. 3 seconds pt 8

**A/N: Two weeks, yay! :)**

3 seconds pt 8

Time stood still, the sound echoing in his ears. He couldn't go in to get her because he would only get shot and he couldn't see to help her. He cursed his blindness. Voices floated to his ears, clearing some of the fog in his head. They were coming out and he needed someplace to hide. Knowing that every second he spent was one that Annie was likely bleeding out he stumbled his way back to the car, ducking behind it just as the voices came out. None of them belonged to Angelina or Annie.

He waited until they went across the street to go in.

"Annie?" he called into the darkness.

He heard a murmur followed by Angelina's voice.

"I called an ambulance but I don't know what to do, help her please"

Not wanting to waste any time Auggie made his way to where her voice was coming from. He clumsily kneeled next to her and felt for Annie, his hands being met by blood. He found the wound and put pressure on it, her blood warm and wet on his hands.

"Annie stay with me" He said, panic filling his voice.

...

Joan hung up and sighed, resting her head on her hands. She had just gotten off the phone with Auggie. Annie was in surgery, the doctors weren't sure if she would make it. Angelina was being moved into protective custody and was refusing to co-operate. She defiantly knew something. But the big question was what were they missing? She looked up as the door opened.

"Hey Joan" Arthur said tentatively.

"Don't hey Joan me Arthur. My agents just got shot and you have been stonewalling me this entire time. You have five seconds to tell me what is going on or so help me I will find out for myself"

"That's why I came. Please just hear me out"

"Fine" Joan said, leaning against her desk and looking at him expectantly.

"I sent a team to Russia, off book, to try and find out who Randy's buyers were. They got captured and Randy offered me a deal: he would release them if I did a couple of things for him. That included the alias file and the page I took out of the real one. I had no idea that he was going to shoot Annie, I wouldn't have done it if I had known. Lives were at stake, I didn't know what else to do"

"Lives are at stake now Arthur"

And with that Joan walked out.

...

"Is there any news?" Auggie asked when he heard the doctor call his name.

"She's still in surgery. The bullets out but there have been some complications"

"What complications?"

"Her heart has stopped several times and we're not sure why"

Auggie sat down, hands shaking.

"We are doing everything that we can" the doctor said, patting him on the back before walking away.

Auggie sat in shock. There was a high chance that he was going to lose her. She was strong, she would fight but it might not be enough, not this time. There was so many things he hadn't had the chance to tell her and now he might never get to.


	15. 3 seconds pt 9

3 seconds pt 9

Auggie never lost faith. He had been in the visitor's area every second since she had been brought in a week ago. The nurses had become accustomed to him, some even offering him coffee. Annie's heart had stopped several more times and the doctors were considering a transplant, having being unable to find the cause. He hadn't been allowed in her room as they had her in isolation due to a high risk of infection.

Danielle called every day to check on her. Auggie had told her to stay with her family.

...

The DPD was alive with what could possibly be the most activity it had ever seen. There was chatter of a weapons deal going down soon but they had no idea when it was or who was buying, just the seller. There were also no leads as to who shot Annie or why and why Angelina had been left alive. It left many wondering if Angelina's life was worth Annie's.

Everyone was exhausted and they were no closer than they had been at the start of the day.

...

Annie was cold. She was surrounded by blackness and all she could feel was the bone-chilling cold. Her eyelids were heavy and refused to open. Her head was foggy, thoughts not fully put together, fragmented like an old photo.

There was something important, something she was supposed to remember but she couldn't put it together, a blank spot in her mind.

She knew she had forgotten something that she needed in order to put together the events that had led her to this place and what she needed to remember but the memory refused to surface.

She tried once again to open her eyes, a monumental task that left her exhausted and no closer than she had been before.

Thoughts of Auggie filled her head and she almost laughed at the look on his face when she dropped her towel. She wanted to see him again she just wasn't sure how.

There were things she wanted to say to him but now she might never get the chance.

...

"Auggie?" the doctor called.

He was up and walking towards the doctor in less than two seconds.

"What's going on, is Annie ok?" he frantically blurted.

"Were not quite sure. For a couple of minutes her heart rate increased as if she had woken up but she didn't move and she is still sedated. It's odd though and I'm not sure what to make of it"

Auggie knew though. It was Annie fighting and he'd be damned if she didn't wake up soon, drugs or no drugs.

...

Joan looked around the DPD and sighed. The only answers she had managed to get were the ones from Arthur. She hadn't told anyone yet, not wanting to risk his job but if there was no progress soon she would. Lives were more important.

She had called in a few favours to try and track the phone call to no avail. There was nothing in the voice, speech patterns or background noise.

They had nothing.


	16. 3 seconds pt 10

3 seconds pt 10

A break came a little after nine the next day. They had a name, encrypted but it was something. The top agency analysts were working on it and it was looking hopeful.

...

Auggie rushed to his feet as several doctors and nurses ran in the direction of Annie's room.

"What's going on?" He asked but no-one answered.

A couple of minutes later the doctor called him.

"Is she ok?"

"Her heart stopped again" the doctor replied.

"Will she be ok?"

"It's too early to tell but if it happens again we will go ahead with the transplant"

Auggie sighed. If they did the transplant Annie would no longer be able to work at the agency. That's presuming she even survived the procedure.

...

"Joan" she looked up at the sound of her name. Stu was standing in the doorway.

"Come in"

"We decoded the name: Israhi Salied"

"Thanks Stu"

Joan got up and made her way to Arthur's office.

"It's Salied" she said, not waiting to be invited in.

"Oh no, of all the people it could have been it had to be a terrorist"

"The clocks ticking and we need to know when the deal is and where. If we don't Arthur, people are going to start asking questions, the kind that ruins a career"

...

Annie felt like she was floating, her mind light and empty. And suddenly she was in Joan's office with Jai.

"What am I doing here?" she asked.

"We don't have a lot of time Annie, you need to remember" he replied.

"Remember what?"

"You know Annie, you're the only one who does, the only one who can stop it"

"Stop what Jai?"

"You know the answers Annie, you just have to find them"

Annie called to him but he faded out of view.

...

"Is she on the list?" Auggie asked the doctor, who had explained the transplant to him.

"Yes, she is on the top, it shouldn't be long now"

"Is there any other way?"

"No, I wish there was"


	17. question

**xX Question for readers Xx**

**Would any of you like for me to do a drabble/multichap that is either sci-fi or fantasy?**

**Please let me know.**

**Also if any of you have drabble ideas I am more than happy to include them :)**

**And thank-you so much for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me.**


	18. 3 seconds pt 11

3 seconds pt 11

Auggie waited nervously for any news of a new heart. Unfortunately that meant waiting for someone to die. He wished it could be different but that was the only way here life could be saved. Danielle was due to arrive soon and they were going to be allowed in for one visit to see her before the procedure.

...

The DPD was frantic. The deal was set to go down very soon and they still didn't know when or where. If Salied got the weapons then it would more than likely lead to a terrorist attack, the severity of which depending on what the weapons were, another thing they didn't know.

Joan was in her office watching all the activity. She had a very bad feeling, she just wasn't sure why.

She looked away at the sound of a door banging. There was a very rumpled and tired looking Stu in the doorway.

"We did it Joan, we have a place and a time"

"Good work. Let's get a team set up and in place. How long until it goes down?"

"An hour"

...

Auggie walked into the room and was immediately hit with the pungent smell of disinfected. He felt Danielle guide him towards what he assumed was the direction of the bed. A steady beeping echoed through the room, assuring them that she was still breathing. This was their last chance to see her before the operation, which had a 35% chance of being successful.

He felt the cool rails of the edge of her bed and felt around for her hand. It felt like ice is his.

"Oh Annie" he heard Danielle say followed by sobbing. He reached over and grasped her hand in his other one.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been there, I shouldn't have let you go, I should have stopped you from working there in the first place, I…" she completely broke down then, collapsing on the floor.

"I can't do this, I…I can't. I'm so sorry" she said over and over again, tears streaming down her face. Auggie helped her out and onto a chair before going back in one last time. Once again he grasped her hand and to his surprise it was warmer than it had been.

"Hey Annie" he mumbled, "Be strong for me, OK?"

His heart skipped a beat when he heard a whispered "Aug."

"She's awake" he yelled. The doctor rushed in and checked her vitals.

"She's exactly the same as she was before" the doctor said. Auggie's face fell.

"But her hand is warm and she said my name" he replied.

"It's probably just because you were holding it. There was no change in her heart rate, I'm sorry"

...

"We are in position" Carter said through the radio.

"Great. The deal goes down in 10 minutes. You know who you are looking for?" Joan asked them.

"Yes"

"Excellent"

The bad feeling she had only intensified.

...

"Auggie?" The doctor called.

"Do you have a heart?" he asked.

"No but something's happened" he replied, sounding uncertain.

"Is she ok?" he said.

"That's the thing. We're not sure"

"What do you mean you're not sure?" he snapped.

"Annie's not in her bed"

"Someone took her?"

"I have no idea. It's like she vanished into thin air"


	19. 3 seconds pt 12 final

3 seconds pt 12

**Final chapter *inset dramatic music here***

Auggie could swear that his heart stopped beating.

"How long can she survive without medical attention?" he asked.

"That depends on whether her heart stops again" the doctor replied.

"And if it does?"

There was no need for an answer.

...

The team moved in slowly, being sure to check every part of the shipyard.

"Clear so far" came through the radio.

"Continue on" Joan replied.

A horrible screeching noise filled the room, originating from the radio.

"We've lost contact" Stu said, "Radios, phones, cameras, everything."

"Get me eyes on that shipyard" She said.

"We can't Joan. All the cameras within a mile radius are down. We could send in a helicopter but it's too risky. Whatever took out the cameras might take that out too"

There was nothing they could do except wait.

...

Annie's head was spinning and she could barely stand but she had to keep moving. Jai was right, she did know something and she was the only one who did. It was too late to call and stop the raid, it had already started.

The raid itself was a trap, she had heard just before she was shot. Everything was a setup, masterminded by someone high up in the agency. She didn't know who, only that they called themselves '_C._'

She had to get to the team before _C _did.

The landscape in front of her tilted as she struggled to stand upright. The shipyard came into view just as she fell over.

Knowing what was at stake she picked herself up and kept going, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Auggie's telling her to be strong.

She slowly made her way through the maze of containers, turning corner after corner only to be faced with yet another.

After what felt like forever but in reality was probably only a few minutes she came to an office. The window was dusty but she could still see clearly enough to make out the shape of a person. She knocked but no-one answered, the shape remaining stationary. Dread filled her as she opened the office door, the sight in front of her confirming what she already knew: he was dead. Blood dripped down the desk, covering part of the man's face as drops fell from the bullet hole in his head.

Fear swept through Annie at the thought that she was too late. Not willing to give up she continued on.

The next building she found was a warehouse. Again, it was unlocked and when she opened it she knew, even before the smell of fresh blood filled her nose, it was too late.

The floor was littered with bodies, dressed in designated special ops black, all shot and all dead. She collapsed at the door, her legs no longer able to hold her. It was a bloodbath that had claimed the lives of her colleagues.

A cough echoed through the warehouse, the sound penetrating her sobs. She followed the sound to behind a crate. Another man was there but unlike the others he was still breathing, blood pouring from his chest.

Annie immediately put pressure on his wound.

"It's going to be ok, just hold on" she said to him.

"No, it's to….too late" he spluttered, coughing up blood.

"Pl…..please tell my wife….tell her I love her"

"No, don't give up"

"Pr…Promise me, please"

"I promise"

The man's eyes slid shut and he collapsed, Annie still trying desperately to save him.

...

Annie sat in the ambulance, her hospital gown covered in blood and eyes vacant. Someone had put a blanket around her shoulders but she hadn't noticed, hadn't said a word since they found her, still giving CPR to the wounded man, who had died long ago.

"Are you Ok" Joan asked her but she didn't answer, didn't look up or acknowledge her boss.

"She's hurt and traumatised" A paramedic informed her. Joan resisted the urge to snap at the man. Of course she was traumatised, anyone would be. Not to mention that she had recently been on the waiting list for a heart transplant that by the looks of it she no longer needed.

She surveyed the scene, spotting Auggie trying to find his way through.

After helping him to the ambulance and explaining the situation she left him alone with Annie, knowing that if anyone could pull her out of this state it was him.

"Hey Annie" he said, taking her cold hand in his.

She didn't reply, just continued to sit.

"I need you to be strong for me now, I need to know what happened" he said gently. Her eyes lifted to his face as if just realising his presence.

"Aug?" she mumbled.

"Hey Annie, I'm here" he replied, rubbing circles on her back.

She collapsed into his arms, sobs wracking her entire body.

He buried his face into her hair and held onto her.

"Hey, it's ok Annie, your safe now but we need to know who, who did this Annie?"

She uttered only one letter

_C_

And he knew

This was only the beginning…

**A/N Feedback is greatly appreciated on this chapter, I would love to know what you all thought of it. There may be a sequel in the future but I have some other ideas as well so I may work on more than one multi-chap drabble at once as well as some random drabbles thrown in.**


	20. incubus dreams pt 1

**A/N: Ok, this is going to be a sci-fi story. It's going to be kind of a crossover with Fringe but it will be from the point of view of Covert Affairs so you don't have to watch that to understand this. It's kind of like me introducing some new characters but instead of making them up I am using Fringe (which is why I am not going to consider this a full crossover)**

**I have never written anything like this and I will try to keep it as real to Covert Affairs as possible so it's not completely AU whilst adding another genre to the show.**

**It's set after season 3 of Covert Affairs, when Annie and Auggie are established but still somewhat new (if that makes sense)**

**And for those of you who watch Fringe you will know when it's set when the story gets up to that (I don't want to give anything away)**

**Oh, and just in case. If I owned Fringe do you think it would be finishing on Friday? Needless to say I don't, how depressing.**

**Btw thank-you so much for the amazing response to the last chapter of 3 seconds, it meant a lot to me :)**

Incubus Dreams

_Everything was hazy and surrounded in a white mist. She could just make out the 4 sides of a room. She focused on it and it became slightly clearer, allowing her to make out the shape of a large rectangle behind what looked like a hospital bed._

_No, not a bed. It was clear, in the shape of a person but stood on four metal legs, like a bed but not. She looked around the room but nothing else came into focus, the only thing that was visible was the bed in the middle of the room. It looked to be made with some kind of clear plastic and was moulded in the shape of a woman. There was something about it though, like it was almost…specific. Like it was made for a particular person. But that didn't make sense, how could it be?_

_She tried to step closer but her legs refused to co-operate. Her head felt like it had been bashed in, her mind unable to catch up with the rest of her body. It was like she was disconnected but part of her had woken up and couldn't find its way out._

_There was a person too. She had no idea who or how she even knew that yet she had never been more sure of anything in her life. There was someone important involved in this, someone who held the answers, someone in danger._

_Someone she needed._

Annie bolted upright, her head immediately spinning, the dream still fresh in her mind. This wasn't the first time she had this dream. There was something about it though, something nightmarish. It felt way too real, even now that she had woken up in her sweat soaked sheets it didn't fade. It felt more real than she did in her own home.

Something wasn't right about it.

...

When morning finally came around Annie was exhausted. Just like the other times she had the dreams, which were becoming increasingly frequent, she had been unable to get back to sleep and she felt like she hadn't slept at all. It felt like she was almost _living_ the dreams. But that was impossible and she immediately dismissed the idea. If she didn't think about it then it couldn't be real. She was NOT losing her mind.

What she needed was some normality in her life. After all that she had been through with Leena and Simon, who could blame her? And the perfect solution: Auggie. Her best friend and yes, she allowed herself the moment to indulge in the fact that he was now her boyfriend as well, the term still feeling new yet somehow right. He was more than just her boyfriend though. There was no word for it, they were just…them.

...

When she arrived at Langley she immediately headed for tech ops.

"Hey" Auggie said when she stepped through the glass door.

"Hey" she replied, kissing him gently on the cheek. They weren't open about their relationship but they weren't exactly going to a lot of effort to hide it either. People could think what they wanted to.

"Are we alone?" he asked.

"Why?" she replied, drawing it out. Her question was answered when he pulled her onto his lap and crushed his lips to hers.

When air became necessary they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"That's better" Auggie said, causing Annie to laugh.

"I came to ask if you wanted to spar for a while?"

"Why, feeling confident?"

"Something like that"

...

She hit: he blocked.

He turned: she rounded.

He hit: she dodged.

Their actions were in sync, as if the other could sense the move before it happened, neither one of them willing to give in, both waiting for an opening to surprise the other, something that was becoming increasingly difficult since their relationship progressed.

Annie's opening in their dance came when he side hooked a punch, aimed at her midsection which left his right side open. She dodged the punch and rounded on him, getting in one punch before he took her down.

"Had enough yet Walker?" he asked.

"How did you do that?" she replied. No matter how much he had taught her there was always something else he managed to surprise her with.

"Here, I'll show you" he said, offering his hand to help her up.

She couldn't resist the slightly childish temptation to pull him down with her, a move he countered by pinning her to him.

"Nice try" he said.

It was the last thing Annie heard before her world faded to black…

**A/N: Please tell me what you think so far and feel free to be honest. Loved it? Hated it? Something could have been improved?**

**Thanks :)**


	21. incubus dreams pt 2

**A/N Wow, 3 weeks. Thank-you all for the support.**

**100 reviews?! You guys are amazing. I'll do something special for tomorrows chapter ;)**

Incubus Dreams pt 2

Annie woke up back in the room only something was different about it. It was clearer than it had been in her dreams. She could see that the colour of the walls was a stark white, the strange bed thing stood next to some equipment, only some of which she recognised as coming from a hospital room. The rectangle that had been a faint blur was in fact a bench, silver and overly clean, like it had been sterilized. There was a tray on the bench with various scalpels, needles and scissors neatly set out on it. A cabinet stood to one side of the room but she could only see its side. The whole thing would have looked like a patient room in a lab if it wasn't for the strange equipment and bed. It was almost otherworldly, like it didn't belong.

The world around her spun as she came back to consciousness, a huge pain in her head. She gasped for air, her lungs burning.

"Annie are you ok?" she looked up into Auggie's worried face. Breathing heavily still, she answered,

"I think so. What happened?"

"You blacked out for a second there"

A second, that couldn't be right. She had been there for more than a second, whatever there was. No, scratch that, wherever there was. She tried to sit up but her head spun and she collapsed back down.

"Stay still for a while, the dizziness should fade" Auggie said when he heard the thump on the mat.

"I think it's best if you go home" he said, worry filling his voice.

"I'll be fine in a minute" she replied.

"Annie, you just blacked out"

"But I'm fine now"

"Are you sure?" Auggie asked, knowing that there was no point arguing with her when she had made up her mind. Her stubbornness was a good thing, some of the time.

"I'm fine" she insisted, eager to make it go away as soon as possible.

Auggie sighed. There was something she wasn't telling him.

...

The rest of the morning passed without incident as did much of the afternoon. It was after a meeting with Joan that Annie started to feel dizzy again.

Her vision started to blur as she stumbled her way through the DPD, surprised when she found herself in Auggie's arms. He was saying something but his voice was drowned out by another one. It sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. It scared her though, she wasn't sure why just that it evoked fear in a long forgotten part of herself. It kept saying one thing over and over:

_One of these things is not like the others, one of these things doesn't belong._

She struggled to hold on as black clouded her vision. She tried to talk but any words she managed were drowned out by the sound of the voice. She clutched at her head, willing the pain away. In the distance she heard something smash and everything went dark but she barely noticed, saying over and over again "make it stop", her body rocking back and forth.

Auggie held onto her, begging her to stay with him. She felt different though, almost like she was _powerful_. But that was impossible yet his suspicions were confirmed when all the lights in the room smashed at exactly the same time. He could_ feel_ the power radiating off Annie while she begged for it to stop. It prickled along his skin and tingled his nerves. This wasn't right, shouldn't be happening yet it was. The worst part was that he had no idea how to stop it.


	22. jealousy

**A/N Sorry nothing was out yesterday but I wanted to do something special for reaching 3 weeks and 100 reviews. ****irishpixie823 requested something fun and fluffy so here you go :)**

**(I'm not very good at writing fluff though)**

**On a side note if anyone else had an idea or a prompt I am happy to include it**

Jealousy

"He's wonderful Danielle"

Auggie stopped in his tracks on the way to his girlfriend's desk as he caught a very interesting piece of a phone conversation. He puffed his chest out at the compliment she just unknowingly gave him but almost fell over at her next words.

"His hair is a sandy brown colour, his eyes are the colour of the sun and he is the most adorable thing ever"

But his eyes were brown as well as his hair. Annie would never cheat on him though, right?" Deciding not to jump to conclusions he hid himself (as much as a blind man could in the middle of the DPD) and listened.

"He makes me laugh, his always there for me and me makes me feel better when I'm sad"

Maybe she was just friends with this mystery man?

"Yeah Dani, I love him"

Auggie's heart fell at her words. She was in love with someone else, but who? She wouldn't do this to him though. The more he thought about it the harder it was to deny. She was defiantly cheating on him and she loved whoever it was. Feeling tears burning at the back of his eyes he made a dash for the bathrooms, which were thankfully empty.

He felt like his heart has just been ripped out, thrown away by the person he trusted the most. No longer able to stop the tears, he collapsed on the floor and let them fall, vowing that it would be the only time he ever cried over her. She wasn't worth it.

...

Annie hung up with Danielle and smiled to herself. Shaking her head at her sister's antics she made her way to tech ops. She had a date with a certain operative however, she was surprised to find tech ops empty of said operative.

"Hey Stu, have you seen Auggie?" she asked.

"Yeah, his in the bathroom, been there a while actually" Stu replied.

"Ok, thanks" she said as she walked out.

...

When Annie opened the bathroom door she was greeted by a very interesting sight. Her best friend and boyfriend of the last 2 weeks was curled up in the corner with his head buried in his arms. Had she not been so worried about him she would have laughed.

"Hey" she said, sitting next to him. He didn't reply.

"What's wrong?"

Auggie didn't move, causing the worry to intensify.

"I can't help if I don't know what's wrong" she said gently.

By that point Auggie had enough. Who was she to just waltz in here and ask if he was ok? She was in love with someone else, of course he wasn't ok.

"How could you lead me on when you were in love with someone else?" he practically shouted.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, worry and hurt filling her voice.

"You know. Or have you forgotten about the sandy haired sunny eyed man you're in love with?" he snapped.

Annie couldn't take it, she burst out laughing.

Auggie paused and tilted his head to the side. Was she…Laughing?

The utterly stunned expression on his face caused her to laugh even harder.

"How is this funny?" he half asked, half shouted.

She could barely get any words out between the fits of laughter.

"Do you want to meet him?" she asked.

Auggie confused expression went straight to disbelief. She was cheating on him and now she wanted him to meet the guy?

"When" he asked cautiously, not sure where she was going with it.

"Now. He's at my house" she replied.

The guy she was cheating on him with was at her house, the very same house he had spent the night at a couple of days ago. How could this possibly get any worse?

...

The car ride was silent, Annie trying not to laugh and Auggie contemplating what he was going to say to the mystery man. That's if he didn't knock the guy out first.

"Ready?" Annie asked, breaking him out of his murderous thoughts.

He mumbled something that sounded like 'bastard' which Annie had to use all of her training not to laugh at and ruin the surprise.

Annie opened the door and Auggie tensed, waiting to size up the mystery man when he was hit square in the chest and knocked backwards, the air leaving his lungs. His face was attacked by big, slobbery licks as the paws on his chest held him down.

"He really likes you" Annie said, smiling.

Auggie just lay there stunned. A dog? He was jealous over a dog? A big fluffy, slobbering, tail wagging dog?

"His names Mick" Annie said.

"Since when do you have a dog?" he asked. Mick hadn't been there the other day.

"Since yesterday. The family next door are moving out and they couldn't take him with them. I couldn't resist him" she replied.

Auggie smiled and petted Mick's head, causing him to lick his face even more, if that was possible.

"What sort of dog is he?" Auggie asked.

"Golden Labrador" Annie replied. Well that explained the sandy coloured hair.

"How come you didn't tell me before?"

"Because it was much more fun watching you find out on your own"

"Your mean"

"Suck it up"

xX … A week later … Xx

"Mick, stop it" Annie whined as he preformed another complete body shake, covering the pair in soap suds.

Auggie laughed at Annie's child-like response as he scooped up a heap of bubbles from the kids shell pool turned dog wash and flung them in the direction of her giggling form.

Everything was quite for a moment in which he could practically hear her thinking _game on _before he was hit by a heap of soapy bubbles that slid down the front of his shirt, the cold bringing goose bumps onto his skin.

"Two can play at that game" he said, picking a surprised Annie up and holding her over the pool, recently vacated by their furry companion.

"Don't you dare" she warned.

"Dare do what Annie?" he asked inserting the smirk into his voice.

"You know damn well what" she replied, not sounding nearly as serious as she would have liked.

His grip loosened and she clung to him as tight as she could.

"Auggie" she said in warning. He just smirked and Annie knew there was no avoiding it even before he dropped her, giving her enough time to pull him down with her.

The pool was not nearly big enough for the both of them as they lay there laughing in a pile of tangled limbs.

They sat up, completely drenched and covered in suds.

"And to think I wanted to kill Mick for stealing you away" Auggie said.

"Hmm" Annie replied, closing the distance between them as she pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was broken when they were hit by a very big ball of fluff.

"I guess he was feeling left out" Auggie said, patting the dog with one hand as he wrapped the other around Annie.

"We can't have that now can we?" she replied, kissing the dog's head then Auggie's cheek.

She was truly happy.


	23. embarrassment

**A/N Sorry nothing was out but I have just started an art journal (my first) and have been really busy making it. If it wasn't for my family I wouldn't have remembered to eat. I have been very creative just not for Covert Affairs. Updates should be daily again now.**

Embarrassment

"Why are you laughing at me?" Annie asked.

Auggie stopped laughing long enough to give her a look.

"Seriously Auggie, people are staring" Annie said, groaning.

"But it's funny" he replied.

"Yeah to you maybe"

"Quit being such a spoilt sport"

"You wouldn't be saying that if I was laughing at you"

"I wouldn't have done it in the first place"

Annie glared at him, causing him to start laughing again.

"Not funny" she ground out.

"Yeah it is" he replied.

"How is me walking in on Joan and Arthur making out funny? Embarrassing very but funny?"

"Annie, listen to yourself"

She sent him another glare. He just smirked and took a sip of his drink.

"I am so not talking to you anymore" she said.

"Please, like you would last 2 minutes" he replied.

"Want another drink?" he asked her after a minute. He could hear her inner battle. Eventually the drink won out.

"Sure" she replied.

...

The next day Annie walked into Langley only to find the hallway suspiciously empty. Auggie always seemed to know exactly when she walked in yet he wasn't there.

Senses now on high alert she cautiously made her way to her desk.

Once an hour had passed and he hadn't shown up to greet her suspicion increased. She got up and made her way to tech ops. As soon as she walked in she could see the shit-eating grin on Auggie's face. He had defiantly done something, she just wasn't sure what.

She got her answer at lunch time when she went to get her purse out the drawer where she had dumped it only to find a photo of Joan and Arthur. She would get him back though…


	24. crazy talk

**A/N Sorry (again) for the lack of an update. I was out all day yesterday and had no time to write. I am not sure where this came from but it was fun to write. I'm warning you though, it is full of randomness….**

**Just sayin**

Crazy Talk

"Hey Annie"

"Hmm"

"Why is there a purple hedgehog flying past the window?"

Annie almost dropped the book she had been reading. Sighing, she tried to relax, reminding herself that yes, Auggie had been hurt but she had got to him in time and he was fine now. Well, apart from the copious amount of drugs that the doctors had pumped into him. He would go back to sleep in a minute if she ignored him.

"Pink and purple unicorn" he shouted.

Or not.

In all of these crazy sightings/visions/hallucinations he had apparently forgotten the fact that he was blind.

"Auggie, you can't see anything"

But he had already gone to sleep. Shaking her head she picked up her book again and shifted in the horribly uncomfortable hospital chair that the nurse had brought in for her.

Just when she started to get lost in the pages he woke up.

"Annie?"

"Hmm"

"Are you mad at me?"

She looked up at the surprisingly reasonable and lucid question.

"No, why would I be mad?"

"Because I got lost on the mission"

He looked like a lost little boy about to cry and she couldn't help feeling sorry for him. Well, at least until he started singing:

"99 bottles of dead fish on the wall, 99 bottles of fish. Take one down, smash it over a bad guy's head, 98 bottles to go"

Annie just stared at him with an expression of utter disbelief. It hadn't taken him long to forget his sadness. And by the looks of it she wouldn't be reading anymore of her book.

...

By the time Auggie got up to 50 bottles of whatever the hell it was he was singing about she had a massive headache. So she glared at him which caused the singing to stop. If she had known it was that easy Annie would have done it back at 90 bottles.

And then he started crying, big childlike sobs, each one causing her head to pound.

"Auggie, I will give you a candy bar if you can be quiet for ten minutes"

That got his attention.

"Really?"

"Yes but only if your quiet"

And so for the next ten minutes he was.

"I was quiet!" He shouted just as the killer in the book was about to be revealed.

Huffing in annoyance, both because of the book and the pounding that had returned to her head at the sound of him shouting she got up and stretched before replying.

"Ok, fine. What sort do you want?"

"Snickers, no wait mars. Or m&m's"

"M&ms aren't a candy bar"

"Hersheys"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Alright then. Stay here while I go get it. If you move from this bed you will not be getting any candy whatsoever, understand?"

He gave her a mock salute, earning him an eye roll before she walked out.

...

Turns out sugar was a very bad idea. Auggie was practically bouncing off the walls while talking about who knows what. Her headache had increased to a constant throb and she was pretty sure if he kept going she was going to have to be admitted. That's if she didn't pass out first.

"Auggie, could you please be quiet"

He ignored her and kept going.

"Just for a little while, please?"

"But Annie the pink and purple people eater will get me"

"Pink and purp….what?"

But he just kept going as if she hadn't spoken.

...

By the time he crashed out her head felt like it was ready to explode. And as much as she cared about him if he said another word she would duck tape his mouth shut. Sighing, she looked over at him asleep on the bed. He looked so innocent. She could never truly stay mad at him.

...

The next day Joan walked into Auggie's hospital room to find the most adorable sight she had ever seen: Annie and Auggie curled up on the bed together, asleep.


	25. mood

Mood

"Um Auggie, it's to your left" Annie said as Auggie continued to grab for the USB, his hand being met by empty air.

"No, I defiantly put it on my right" he replied. Annie sighed, he was being stubborn. She knew why but it still annoyed her sometimes.

He growled in frustration and Annie took that as her cue to pick it up and hand it to him.

He mumbled something that might have been a thank-you but Annie knew better than to take it as one, especially when he was in one of his moods.

...

By the end of the day Annie knew that something was wrong. Auggie's moods had never lasted that long. He had misplaced several things since the USB and he had mixed up a lot of people as well as missing her presence completely, something he had never done. She knew not to call him out on any of those things but enough was enough.

"Auggie" she said as she walked in, announcing her presence.

"Is there something you need?" he asked. Annie recognised his tone, it was one that said I don't want to speak to anyone but if you need something I will still help. It amazed her how sweet he could be sometimes, although judging by the look on his face this defiantly wasn't one of those times.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

"I'm fine" he said, not quite snapping but not exactly happy either.

"Bullshit" she replied, sensing a fight coming. If it meant him snapping out of whatever it was he seemed to be stuck in then so be it.

"Who are you to just walk in here all of a sudden and tell me if I'm ok?" he snapped. Annie recoiled, his words had stung.

"I am your best friend" she replied, her voice betraying her emotions.

Something about the way she said it caused him to pause. She should be angry at him, shout at him and leave but she didn't. He wondered why. That's what everyone else had done, ever since he was blinded. Even his own mother hated dealing with him when he was in a mood and even though he understood why it still upset him sometimes.

Annie, who had seen the hurt pass his face mistook that, coupled with his silence as him not wanting the help that she was silently offering yet she couldn't bring herself to leave. She wanted to be there for him but he clearly didn't want her around.

He sighed and sat back, some of the tension leaving his body.

"I don't know what else to say to you that will make you see that you don't have to push me away" she pleaded.

Auggie was taken aback by her tone. It wasn't full of the pity that he had been expecting but rather hurt and he knew that it was his fault. Yet she was still there, unwilling to leave and the gesture touched him.

"You don't have to say anything Annie, it's just a bad day" he replied. And just like that they were ok again.


	26. comics

Comics

"No" Annie said firmly.

Auggie gave her what he hoped was a puppy dog look.

"Your pathetic" she mumbled, taking a sip of her drink. They were at Allens and for the past ten minutes Auggie had been trying to convince her to go to the comic book shop with him, or more accurately take him there, something she had no intention of doing.

"Just because you are a geek does not mean I have to indulge it"

"Oh come on Annie, it's not that bad"

"Uh, I hate to break it to you but it's a comic book shop"

"That's the whole idea"

Annie rolled her eyes at him, causing him to smirk.

"Please Annie?"

"Are you ever going to quit asking?"

"Nope"

"Ug, fine but you owe me"

The smirk he sent her was enough to make her regret it.

* * *

The next day she picked him up at precisely eight o clock to drive him the hour long trip to the shop since he insisted on being there as soon as it opened (though why he insisted on getting up early on such a dreary morning she had no idea.)

And to top it all off it had started to drizzle, not enough to be called rain but enough for it to be cold and wet.

They finally arrived out the front of the shop, much to Annie's relief. He was her best friend but there was only so much of Auggie talking about comics (or 'graphic novels' as he had informed her) that she could take. The cold hit her as soon as she stepped out the car, causing goose bumps to immediately prickle her skin. She hurried to take Auggie's arm and get them inside.

Once they were inside she realised just how big the shop was. Every wall had shelves and each shelf was lined with various comics. There were three separate tables in the middle, two with comics set out in piles and one with them spine-up in boxes. They were going to be there a while.

After a half hour of Annie painstakingly going through what was there they had only covered one shelf and he had neglected to inform her that it was the wrong one until the end. This went on for several more hours until they had covered all the shelves and Auggie had only picked out one thing.

"Do we have to go through the tables as well?" she all but whined.

"Yes" he replied.

She sighed as they began the process again.

By the time they made it to the counter Auggie had four comics and Annie had a massive headache and it was well past lunch time.

* * *

"Where do you want to eat?" Auggie asked as they got back in the car.

Annie shivered and turned on the air conditioning before replying "anywhere with decent food"

"I know just the place"

He directed her to a small out of the way diner that didn't look like much on the outside but once they entered she found it to be rather cosy.

They chose a window booth and ordered, their food arriving ten minutes later.

Annie dug in, having had no breakfast she was starving, Auggie faring only slightly better.

Half way through Auggie realised that his chips were disappearing. He chuckled and expertly grabbed Annie's hand as she reached across the table for another.

"Now now Walker, didn't your parents teach you not to steal things"

She glared at him and withdrew her hand wondering how the hell he had grabbed it so perfectly despite the fact that he couldn't see it. And then a though occurred to Annie: what did a blind man do with a comic book?

"Hey Aug?" she asked, causing him to look up.

"Yeah" he replied.

"What does a blind man do with a comic book?" she said, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"They're presents for some of my friends" he replied.

Annie almost spit out her milkshake.


	27. this means war

**A/N I am open to any drabble ideas and I would really love some feedback on how to improve my writing.**

**Also, I apologise if I haven't replied to a review, I think I've missed a couple for the last few chapters but I'm not sure which ones.**

This Means War

That two timing, lying, stupid, childish, impatient, unco-operative little…

Annie's inner cut down of Auggie was interrupted by Jai.

"Annie is everything ok, you look like you're on a warpath" he asked, completely missing the fact that everyone else was at least two metres away from her.

"That's because I am" she replied, turning around as she continued to stalk towards tech ops. She knew it was nasty of her to treat Jai like that but right now she didn't care. She had a spy to maim. Well Ok, maybe not maim but seriously injure. Yeah, because that really made all the difference.

"August Anderson" she all but shouted when she entered, causing Stu to fall out of his chair.

Auggie calmly removed his headphones and turned towards the sound of her voice. She used his full name which could only mean one thing: he was in trouble.

"Can you let Stu go before you kill me?" he asked her.

Stu took the opportunity to get out of there as fast as he could. Annie was a nice person but she could be downright scary when she wanted to be.

"What did I do?" he asked in what he hoped was a calm voice although it sounded a lot shakier than he would have liked.

"Don't lie to me Anderson, you know damn well what you did"

Auggie gave a blank look which only served to make Annie angrier.

"You little" she said, mumbling something that sounded a lot like 'bastard' as she stalked out.

Auggie sat there stunned before shrugging and turning back to his work. By the looks of it he had done something really bad. He would figure it out later.

* * *

By the end of the day Auggie was still alive (something he was grateful for) and he hadn't had any more visits from Annie. He knew her well enough to know that she was giving him the silent treatment and her yelling at him was her way of letting him know that she was angry which in hindsight was actually kind of smart. It meant that she didn't have to wait for him to notice her not talking to him and she got to yell at him all at once. He made a mental note to use that next time his brother decided to play one of his little 'jokes'.

"Hey boss" Stu said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Can you sign and date these?"

"Sure" he said, holding out his hands.

He felt the dotted line (thankful that the forms were in Braille) and signed.

"What's the date?"

"Twenty seventh"

Auggie dropped the pen, barely noticing how it hit the ground as he realised his mistake. It was almost comical the way he shot up in his chair, his eyes practically bulging out of his head. Stu had to stifle a laugh at the scene in front of him.

He had missed her birthday. How was he going to fix that one?

**TBC**

**A/N I know Annie's birthday was mentioned in the show but I don't think the actual date was. If someone knows when it is then tell me and I'll correct it.**


	28. candy

**A/N: This is set before they get together.**

**Sorry guys, just a short one for today. I'm working on a competition entry.**

Candy

"Hey" Auggie said when he heard footsteps that could only come from a certain pair of heels.

"Hey" Annie replied, leaning a hip against his desk.

"What's up?" Auggie asked, immediately pausing when he heard the distinct crinkle of what could only be the wrapper of a Hersheys bar, his favourite.

"Annie is that a candy bar?" he asked.

"No" she replied, pouting.

"It defiantly is"

"It's mine" Annie said, hugging the candy bar close to her body.

"Sharing is caring" Auggie replied.

"I don't share" she said, accompanying her words with a glare.

He walked up to her and plucked the candy bar out of her hands. He held up his prize triumphantly before tearing off the wrapper and taking a bite. Annie stared at him.

"How did you do that?" she asked. No matter how well Auggie could navigate things without his sight he always managed to surprise her.

"You should know Annie, never bring a Hersheys bar into the same room as me" he replied, a smirk covering his face.

Annie looked from the half eaten candy bar to Auggie and back before she slandered up to him and took a bite, matching his smirk as she walked out, heels clicking.

Auggie smiled and shook his head, finishing off the candy bar. It tasted better now.


	29. Valentine's Day

**A/N I'm not sure if I will be able to post anything tomorrow because it's back to school (my first year of high school) and I have to work afterwards and won't get home until late (I have to wait around before my shift and won't have computer access)I'll try though.**

Valentine's Day

A blind guy, candles and a dinner date, what could possibly go wrong? Although it was really sweet of Auggie to make her dinner on Valentine's Day it didn't stop her from worrying about the myriad of possible mishaps that go along with men and romantic dinners, especially on Valentine's Day.

"I can hear you worrying from over here, have a little faith" Auggie said. Annie looked up from her position on the couch. Auggie was smirking as he stirred something that smelled good. Really good. She knew Auggie could cook but she didn't expect his cooking to smell as good, if not better than Danielle's. He never ceased to amaze her.

"I'll have you know some people find my cooking better than the top restaurant's"

And then he had to go and say something like that.

"I take it those people had some incentive afterwards" she replied.

"I can give you incentive" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Annie rolled her eyes, unable to stop the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Like the sound of that?"

Annie huffed and replied: "Hardly. You're going to have to do better than that if you hope to get lucky tonight Anderson"

"Oh I plan to"

Annie rolled her eyes for the second time that night.

"If you keep rolling your eyes you'll give yourself a headache"

The man had a reply to everything.

* * *

Annie slowly opened her eyes, a contented smile slowly crossing her face. Auggie's arm was draped across her midsection and he was sound asleep, a piece of hair in his eyes. He looked adorable. Last night had gone better than she had expected. The food had been wonderful, Auggie was his usual charming self. They had danced around to Mingus afterwards, Auggie never once asking her for anything. He had given her a simple bouquet of red roses, which she later found out had a silver bracelet with a cursive 'A' hidden amongst the blooms. It had been perfect.

"It's too early for thinking, go back to sleep" Auggie mumbled, his voice hoarse.

Annie chuckled and curled up to his side, slowly falling asleep to the sound of his breathing.


	30. bad day

**A/N: I wrote this on Thursday but I didn't get time to type it up until now. I had extra shifts at work this week but updates should be closer together next week.**

Bad Day

Have you ever had one of those days where it feels like the world is conspiring against you? One of those days where it just has to start raining and someone has to do something to upset you.

For me today is one of those days. It's freezing, my piece of junk car broke down I am stuck with newspapers all day. Not to mention how much of a jerk Auggie is being today. Don't ask me why. He just had to choose today of all days to do it. It's depressing. And I only started twenty minutes ago. How does Joan expect me to get through the day?

"Oooh Annie, stuck on paperwork?"

Great, Jai. I ignored him and focused on the work in front of me. Well as much as one can focus when going through old newspapers looking for possible foreign spy communications. Needless to say I'm bored.

After another couple of taunts followed by attempts to be charming once he realised I was ignoring him he left. Where is Joan when you need her?

* * *

After an hour of work I'm ready to kill myself. My brain is numb, I can't feel my legs and my hands are shaking so much I can barely hold the paper. Oh, did I mention that the air-conditioner is broken? Life sucks.

"Hey Annie"

I looked up from staring at…. Well, I don't really know what I was looking at but Stu was standing next to my desk looking not much better than I must look right now.

"Hey" I replied.

"Are you Ok?" he asked, his eyes clouded with concern.

"Yeah" I said. Stu doesn't need me to complain about my problems, he has to deal with Auggie today. I almost feel sorry for him.

"Ok" He replied as he walked away in the direction of tech ops.

Yep, defiantly feel sorry for him.

* * *

"Hey Auggie?" Stu said as he entered tech ops.

"Yeah" he replied, turning towards the sound of Stu's voice.

"Is Annie ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't she be?"

"I don't know, she looks kind of sad"

"Nah, she's fine"

Stu sighed as his boss turned back to the computer. She wasn't fine, anyone could see that. Or maybe it was just him.

* * *

When lunch time finally came around I didn't feel like eating but the possibility of doing yet more work was enough to propel me to the cafeteria. And of course when I got there none of my friends were there. Well, Auggie is but there is no way that I am going anywhere near him today. I grabbed a sandwich (because, of course, all the hot food was gone) and sat down at an empty table.

* * *

By the time three o'clock came around I was debating the merits of ceiling fan vs. knife. Unfortunately I had neither of these things and getting them felt like way too much effort. I glanced at the clock to find that it was two minutes since the last time I looked.

And I still had six hours to go…

* * *

Why is it that when the end of shift is near time always manages to slow down? I have half an hour to go (don't ask me how I survived this long) and it feels like the start of my shift again – long.

* * *

When it was finally, FINALLY time to go home I couldn't get out of the building fast enough. There was no way I was staying any longer than I need to. I barely paused long enough to sign out and when I got out the doors it was raining. Raining is putting it mildly, more like pouring out of the sky in bucket loads. And my car was over the other side of the parking lot.

Great, just great.

* * *

When I got home I was soaked to the bone and dead tired. A shower would have seemed like too much effort had it not been for the fact that it was warm. Well at least until the hot water ran out. I had kind of been expecting it though, just another thing to go wrong.

I dragged myself out and got dressed in something to sleep in when there was a knock at the door. Fabulous, just what I needed. Something that doesn't involve going to bed.

And of course it had to be Auggie. Although I defiantly didn't see the flowers coming. Wait, flowers? I blinked once, twice but the image didn't disappear.

I was dumbstruck.

"Hey Annie" he said nervously.

"Uh, hey" I replied. "Do you want to come in" I asked, giving myself a mental head slap straight after. It's freezing outside, of course he wants to come in.

To my surprise he answered no.

"I won't stay long, I know you're probably tired. I just wanted to apologise for being such a jerk today. I didn't mean to be its just well…. I don't like rain. It's cold and it makes it harder for me to get around"

"No, I'm sorry" I replied, immediately feeling guilty. I had been so wrapped up in myself I hadn't even realised.

He looked up, surprised.

"You have nothing to apologise for Annie" he replied.

We stood in silence, each of us trying to gauge the other's response before he seemed to remember the flowers that he had been holding.

He handed them to me and it took me a second to realise that they were actually chocolate. Wow, I really needed sleep.

I looked up at Auggie to find an unsure (and utterly adorable) look on his face. I put the roses down and wrapped my arms around him. Neither of us needed to say anything. We both knew that it was just a bad day. We would be ok, we always are.


	31. sugar crush

Sugar Crush

Annie walked into tech ops, customary cup of coffee in her hand and stopped short at the sight of her best friend half under his desk, rear end in the air and cursing rather loudly.

_What the hell? _She thought.

"Umm Auggie, what are you doing?"

He tried to get out to face her, succeeding only in hitting his head.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" came the muffled reply. Annie didn't bother with an answer. Only he knew what he was doing, at least she hoped he did.

When she didn't answer he shrugged, causing him to hit his head again and kept doing whatever it was that required him to be under the desk.

"Ok, I'll bite"

"I'm looking for my Hersheys bar"

Annie knew exactly where the Hersheys bar was. She had eaten it the other day when she forgot her lunch. She had no intention of telling HIM that though.

"When did you last have it?"

"When I hid it"

"Uh, you do realise that now everyone knows where you hide your candy"

"I…. Shit. I didn't think of that"

Annie laughed at him.

"You know, if you're going to stand there and laugh the least you could do is help me"

"Why, afraid you can't find it on your own?"

"No"

"Liar"

"Fine then, don't help me"

"I wasn't planning too"

"Oh yeah, lets torment the blind guy when he can't find his candy"

Annie just laughed.

"Annie"

"Hmm"

"You wouldn't happen to have a Hersheys bar would you?"

"Maybe"

"Do you think I could have it?"

"Hmmm, let me think about that for a… no"

"Please"

"No"

"Pleeeeeeeeease"

"Ug, fine. But only because I feel sorry for you"

"Really, so it had nothing to do with my good looks or charm?"

"I could always change my mind"

"Never"

She gave him the candy bar and he all but jumped for joy. He had his candy and all was right with the world.


	32. Night Sky

**A/N: here is an extra drabble for today because I missed a few days last week and I'm not sure if anything will be out for the next two days as I have to work.**

**Enjoy :)**

Night Sky

"Annie"

"Hmm"

"What does the night sky look like?"

Annie looked over at Auggie, who was sprawled on the grass next to her. They had been there for an hour, lying in her backyard under the stars. The air around them was warm but not humid, having cooled down a bit since the day, which had been hot. The sky was beautifully clear, stars shining brightly, like specks of glitter against the blackened backdrop.

"Don't you remember?"

"Sometimes I think I do but it's mostly just my mind filling in the blanks. I want to see what you see"

Annie was touched that he trusted her enough to share something like that but she couldn't help feeling sorry for him. She knew he was capable but it still saddened her that he had to miss out on something like this.

"It's beautiful. Dark yet light at the same time. Shining brightly against the darkness of the sky"

He smiled wistfully as he let her voice wash over him.

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Being able to see"

"Honestly, sometimes. After a while you get used to it though"

A thoughtful look crossed Annie's face before she asked:

"How do you see me?"

"Hmm?"

"I told you how I see things but I want to know what you see"

"Well, it's not really something I can put into words. To me you are Annie" he said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I guess"

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, neither sure of how long they were there.

"You know" Annie said, breaking the silence, "my dad used to do this with me. We could lay out here for ages, lost in our own thoughts"

"That must have been nice"

"It was"

"Hey Annie"

"Hmm"

"Thanks for taking me out here tonight"

"You don't need to thank me"


	33. M&M Wars

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been sick. To make it up to you guys and catch up a bit I will post as much as I can tonight.**

M&M Wars

"Auggie, are those M&M's?"

Auggie looked up from his position on the couch, where he had previously been devouring the candy in question, hoping Annie wouldn't notice. Well there goes that idea, he thought as he attempted to hide the remaining candy behind his back.

"No"

"You want to try that again and be a little more convincing?"

"Nope, I'm good"

And he shoved the remaining candy into his mouth, much to Annie's dismay and she could do nothing more than stand and stare in shocked horror. Once she regained her senses she sent him a glare that would have sent Joan running in the opposite direction.

* * *

As Auggie made his way to Annie's desk, a cup of coffee in his hands he heard the distinct sound he had come to know and love as the sound of a candy wrapper however, this was followed by the sound of someone EATING said candy.

"Annie, are those M&ms?" he asked.

"Yep" she replied, tipping the remainder of the packet into her mouth. It was almost comical, the way Auggie's face fell and she couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of her.

He shot her a look and she knew him well enough to know what it meant: _it's on._

* * *

Annie snuck around the corner as quietly as she could, grateful for her training. Eyes on her prize she crept forwards and grabbed the package, smiling triumphantly but her face fell when she realised it was empty. She had been played. Never one to give up she snuck back into her boyfriend's room and did what any M&M deprived girlfriend would do: she jumped on his sleeping form. Her plan was seriously derailed when his training kicked in and she ended up pinned beneath him. Although it wasn't a bad place to be Annie was more than a little peeved.

And then Auggie tickled her. She wanted to yell but she couldn't stop laughing as his hands attacked her sides ruthlessly.

"Give up yet?"

"Never"

The onslaught continued until she eventually surrendered, muttering "you win"

"What was that Annie?"

"You win" she mumbled slightly louder. He smirked triumphantly before leaning in to kiss her.

"I saved you one" he said against her lips. She punched his shoulder none too gently causing him to start laughing and soon she was laughing too.

* * *

The next day she walked into work to find a package sitting in the middle of her desk. Mildly suspicious she slowly opened it, her face lighting up when she realised what it was: A jumbo sized packet of M&Ms. There was also a note at the bottom of the bag. In messy scrawl it read:

Don't forget to share


	34. incubus dreams pt 3

Incubus Dreams pt 3

The room spun, spurs of light flickering as the vision in front of her changed: here, there, here and eventually it landed on there. The room looked the same as it had when she had blacked out that morning apart from one thing: she shadow of a person in the clear bed. She couldn't make out who it was, the figure was too blurry. It was as if something was blocking it out of her mind and she couldn't quite grasp it.

Light was still flickering across her vision and it was making it hard to focus on the room, focus on anything really. Her throat was dry and her legs refused to move. Her skin felt like it was on fire, tiny flares of pain shooting through her nerves. Her head throbbed and spun at the same time and she briefly wondered if this is what it's like to be dead. But she couldn't be dead, she could still feel pain. A voice was calling to her but it sounded distant. She strained to hear it and as it became clearer she realised that it was not the same voice as before but rather one that caused a different sort of pain to shoot through her, hitting her straight in the heart: Auggie. She needed to get back to him.

Suddenly, as if sensing her pain flickers of images appeared in front of her, blurry at first and then she realised that they were all of her and Auggie. She focused on them, knowing that that's what she was meant to do, a different voice filling her head saying: _hold onto them_. And so she did, the streaks of light increasing until she found herself back in Auggie's arms. Unable to hold on any longer she let the black take over.

Auggie held her in his arms until she woke up hours later.

"Aug?" she mumbled, slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey Annie, I'm here" he replied, his sightless brown eyes filled with worry.

She let her head fall back as exhaustion took over, just like it had in all her dreams. It felt like they were a lifetime ago, the strange dreams of a fuzzy room. She wished that's all they were: dreams that her traumatised mind had come up with. But they were so _real_, the room, the person everything.

The person. She needed to find them, needed answers that only they could provide. But how do you find someone when you have no idea who they are?

"You're thinking too much" Auggie mumbled in her ear, breaking her out of her thoughts. A smile threatened to break free. He always managed to make her feel better.

"Am I now?" she asked, her tone playful. A smile broke out on his face as he replied: "Yes you are. You sure you don't need a distraction?"

"Hmmm, what kind of distraction are you talking about" she asked, running her hand along his arm.

"Oh, I'm sure we can find something" he mumbled, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to her lips. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed contently.

The moment was broken when Joan walked in, startling the pair of agents.

"Was I interrupting something?" she said, her tone conveying her thoughts: _I knew it._

"Um, no" they both replied, knowing that it was useless. Much to their surprise Joan just smiled and shook her head.

"How do you feel?" she asked, concern filling her eyes.

"I'm ok" Annie replied, earning a glare from Auggie.

Joan, seeing the interaction between the two smiled to herself before replying:

"Auggie, take her home. And make sure she gets some sleep. We can deal with what happened in the morning"

Auggie couldn't agree more.


	35. All the time in the world pt 1

**A/N: Here it is: the sequel to 3 Seconds.**

All the Time in the World pt 1

It had been three weeks since the 'incident' as the agency was referring to it. The doctor (Dr Robertson as she later found out) had insisted that she still needed the transplant despite the fact that she had been checked over numerous times and declared fine. In the end it was her decision and she had decided against it.

The agency was still hunting for the mysterious _C_ to no avail. Annie had been told to take it easy for a while and what better way to do that than spend time with her boyfriend? They had been practically living together and despite the fact that his numerous attempts to take care of her were getting on her nerves she liked having him around, even if he still had to go to work.

She smiled to herself as she took a sip of hot chocolate (Auggie had insisted no coffee before bed) and sighed contently. Hearing her sigh he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his embrace.

"You ok?" he mumbled against her hair.

"Yeah" she replied and for the first time since that day she truly meant it.

* * *

Joan paced the length of her office, turned and paced back, a looked of frustration covering her face. Arthur couldn't help comparing her to a lioness on the prowl. He would never admit this to anyone but it kind of scared him.

"There is nothing more to do" he said after her fifth lap.

"There must be something" she replied, not pausing.

"Joan, you need a break"

"We can't just give up"

"I'm not suggesting that we do. You have been at this for hours. Take a break, go home and get some rest. You can look with fresh eyes in the morning"

Joan sighed, knowing that her husband was right. He watched the deflated look cross her face as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a while, comforting one another before reluctantly pulling apart. He kept his hand on the small of her back as he led her out of Langley and took her home.

* * *

That night, Annie was restless. She couldn't stop thinking about _C_, about how she desperately wanted to find them. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach but she had no idea why. All she knew was that she needed to find _C_ and fast. Something bad was going to happen…


	36. lunch dates

Happy Valentine's Day 3

Lunch dates

**Annie POV**

Waiting. Always fun, not. And guess who I am standing out on the middle of the sidewalk waiting for? Yep, Auggie. Damn him and his good looks and charm and…

My inner thoughts were interrupted by said man who just happens to be looking especially good today in jeans, a t-shirt and yes, he was smirking. Damn, he knew I had been checking him out. I sent him a glare.

"See anything you like?" he teased.

"Shut up" I mumbled, gently grabbing his elbow as I led him to my car, which was parked on the curb.

"You could always let me see you" he said, accompanying his words with an eyebrow wiggle. Yeah, I'm totally not swooning. Hey, I'm single and he is not exactly hard on the eyes.

"You version on seeing is very different to everyone else's" I replied.

"What's wrong, afraid of a little hands on action?"

I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of me.

"You wish" I replied, helping him into the car.

"I don't have to" I glanced sideways at him. He was kidding, right? No way he could be saying THAT. His smirk only proved my point yet I couldn't quite get the thought out of my head. Shaking it off I started the car and pulled into traffic.

Half an hour later we arrived at our destination: a little restaurant tucked away on Bakers street. Auggie had promised me lunch after a date-gone bad that had ended with me punching the guy in the nose. I know its kinda mean but the guy deserved it.

"I can hear you thinking about him. He's not worth your time"

I looked up, startled. The look on his face was full of sympathy and…anger? I quickly dismissed the first thought that popped into my head. Auggie was just being a good friend, right?

"Stop worrying Annie, let's just enjoy today, OK"

I smiled back, mumbling ok as he squeezed my hand, sending sparks up my arm. I really need to get a hold on myself.

Our lunch was interrupted half way through by a phone call from Joan, asking us to both come in. It was well after one in the morning by the time I got home and I was extremely surprised to find Auggie at my door. He had left ten minutes early but I didn't expect to see him here.

"I forgot something" he said, as if reading my mind, although I should be used to that by now.

"What" I mumbled, looking up at his face. I was completely taken aback by what I saw. But no, that couldn't be right, could it?

Auggie leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, more of a touch really. It sent warmth through my body and by the time I realised what he had done he was gone. I smiled to myself as I went inside.

Maybe there was hope for the two of us after all


	37. mended hearts

Mended Hearts

We stitch our hearts together in the hope of healing them, bringing ourselves back to a more guarded version of what we were before. But can we ever truly heal ourselves? Enough to go on with daily life, sure, but are we ever truly whole again? Are our lives forever stained by the ink of our past? Is there a way to erase the stain placed upon us by those we loved? Did they ever truly love us back? Do they see the dark stain our hearts or do they look away, pretending the ignorance that we both know is a lie, leaving us asking ourselves why? Were we not good enough? Did we not try? Is our love not pure?

Can we ever truly go back?

I asked myself this as I walked through the doors of Langley, pondering what would become of me if I stayed. This job was dangerous, more so than I expected. And then there was the matter of Ben. The wound that he left still hurt. And what about the train station? Had I really seen him? I had been so sure at the time but now, well I can't help but wonder if it was just my imagination. It had been a high adrenalin situation and I had almost gotten myself killed yet I couldn't shake the feeling that he was there. I didn't know what to think.

I was saved from my thoughts by Auggie, who had all but materialised at my side with a witty hello that I had missed.

"You Ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied. He wouldn't understand, not with the myriad of woman that had no doubtedly graced his mattress. How would he know about heartbreak?

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he said. I looked at him and realised that I couldn't stay angry. There was something about him, something beneath the layer of woman and jokes that was… real. I don't know how to describe it but somehow he was getting to me. The question was could I trust him?

"It's Ok, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to"

I smiled slightly at his words. At least he wasn't pushing.

"And besides, I have something to keep your mind off it"

"And what would that be?"

"A new mission"

"Really, where to?"

"See, you've forgotten already"

I laughed as I made my way to tech ops. Auggie had somehow wormed his way into my life and to be honest I was grateful for it.


	38. lucky

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I have had extra shifts at work this week. I will try to post as much as I can this weekend.**

Lucky

"You're pathetic" Annie mumbled.

Auggie sent her a smirk from his position on the couch, head in her lap, earning him an eye roll.

"Absolutely pathetic"

"Yet you're here anyway"

"Someone has to take care of you"

"And that horrible job fell upon you"

"Count yourself lucky"

"Oh, I do"

Annie smiled down at him.

"Now who's pathetic?"

"Shut up"

They fell into a comfortable silence, Annie running her hand through his hair as the afternoon sun drifted across his features.

She was defiantly lucky.

* * *

"Annie, Annie, come on talk to me" Auggie shouted desperately into the phone after hearing the explosion.

"Please Annie, I can't lose you"

He held his breath for a reply but it never came, the silence deafening.

His legs gave out as he slid to the floor, tears burning behind his eyes.

She couldn't be gone, she just couldn't.

* * *

Auggie sat in his office later that night feeling completely numb. She was gone. He had spent hours in the bathrooms crying until Joan had pulled him out and told him to pull himself together, there was still work to be done. He couldn't quite bring himself to care enough to do any of it though.

"Boss, need you in here now" Stu shouted as he ran into tech ops. Auggie didn't move until he heard something he never though he would hear again

"Annie's on the phone"

He was out of his office in two seconds flat.

"Annie?" He asked.

"Hey Aug" she mumbled.

He had never been more relieved to hear her voice.

"Don't ever do that to me again"

She chuckled before replying "I won't"

But they both knew that she had gotten lucky. It was only a matter of time…


	39. of phones, missions and bridges

**A/N: This is a phone conversation between Annie and Auggie during a mission.**

Of Phones, Missions and Bridges

"Annie"

"Yes"

"You got yourself into trouble again didn't you?"

"Ummm, no"

"You could at least try to sound convincing"

"Ok, maybe I'm a little stuck"

"A little?"

"Ok a lot"

"Annie…"

"Well it's not my fault three thugs showed up"

"Where are they now?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure ou….never mind, found them"

"Don't sound too concerned. It's not like there are people who worry about you"

"People or just you?"

"Hey, Joan cares"

"Seriously? You're bringing Joan into this"

"That was the plan"

"Speaking of plans I could use one right now"

"Ok, where are they now?"

"Who?"

"The thugs who were chasing you"

"Oh them, they're gone now. Ran into a wall"

"Ran into a wall?"

"Long story"

"I'll bet"

"There may be this other guy though…with a gun and he doesn't seem to like me much. Like as in he is trying to shoot me"

"Gee, I can't imagine someone not liking you. What do you see?"

"Hmm, let's see. A river, market stalls and oh yeah, a guy with a gun"

"Don't get snippy with me miss"

"Sorry"

"You're forgiven"

"Now about that plan"

"Toss him into the river"

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that? He's like twice my size"

"You see a bridge anywhere?"

"Oh"

"Call me in ten"

"Ok"

…

"You Ok Walker"

"Umm, a little wet but other than that I'm fine"

"Wet?"

"Shut up"

"Oh no, I want to hear the rest of this story"

"Beer at Allens tonight?"

"You bet"


	40. desert fairytales

**A/N: Wow, look at this. Another update, yay :)**

**This is another mission conversation. These are really fun to write. I'll write something different tomorrow though.**

Desert Fairytales

"Umm Auggie?"

"Yes"

"Is there supposed to be a guy with a gun in the middle of the Algerian desert?"

"No"

"That's what I thought"

"Is he coming your way?"

"Yes"

"You should probably hide"

"Where?"

"Behind a tree or something"

"There are no trees"

"Buildings?"

"Nope"

"Boulders?"

"Nada"

"Anything?"

"No"

"Well that might be a problem"

"You think?"

"Extraction team is still another couple of hours out"

"Great, more time in the middle of the stinking hot desert"

"Hey, it could be fun"

"How?"

"You could get a tan"

"More like sunburn"

"Aww, don't sound so disappointed Walker. You'll get some more of my delightful company soon"

"Gee, I can't wait"

"Nice use of sarcasm"

"Thanks"

"What happened to the guy with the gun?"

"Ummm"

"Annie?"

"I'm looking but I can't see him"

"Maybe he left"

"With my luck?"

"Good point"

"So there are defiantly no places to hide"

"Unless there is some invisible force field around here somewhere, yes I'm sure"

"That's strange"

"No kidding"

"Maybe you were just imagining him"

"Are you doubting my sanity?"

"Just a little"

"Gee thanks. Glad to know you have so much confidence in me"

"Sarcasm only works once"

"So sue me"

"Can't when you're in the middle of the desert"

"Well isn't that a shame?"

"I can hear you scowling from here"

"Suck it up princess"

"Oh, I look so pretty in a dress don't I?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Jai agrees"

"Now that's just mean"

"I know"

"Annie, are you purposely being mean to me? You know how easily my precious feelings get hurt. I might have to find a new servant"

"Servant? Hah, you wish"

"That's the beauty of being a princess: I don't have to"

"Oh, so princess Auggie has absolutely everything she wants?"

"Yep"

"Even a boyfriend?"

"Yes, prince Stu absolutely adores me"

"Stu? What happened to Jai?"

"Stu murdered him in a battle to gain my hand in marriage"

"Sure sure, whatever you say"

"If you don't believe me you can ask Sir Arthur"

"No thanks, he scares me"

"Aww, is Annie afraid of big mean Sir Arthur?"

"Yes, very"

"Well isn't that just such a shame"

"So is princess Auggie going to bring poor little helpless Annie any rescue from the dragon?"

"Nope"

"Ouch. I may have to reconsider where my alliance lies"

"So you admit to being my servant"

"I didn't say THAT"

"It was implied"

"No it wasn't. You're just making that up because you wish I was. Ha, so you don't have everything you want"

"Sorceress Joan is working on it"

"Well isn't that cute. Princess Auggie couldn't get Annie to do what she wanted so she had to get a witch to do it for her"

"Did you just call Joan a Witch?"

"Um, no"

"I think you did"

"No, I called sorceress Joan a witch, big difference"

"Are you saying that I'm not a princess?"

"Oh, I defiantly think you qualify as a princess"

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted"

"How about both"

"How about neither"

"How about you get me out of the desert?"

"Working on it"

"Oh so you do want me back then"

"How else is Joan going to put a spell on you to make you my servant?"

"But then who else would make your life interesting"

"That's one way to put it"

"Now now, it's not proper for a lady such as yourself to use such language"

"Why not, you did"

"But I am but a humble cook"

"Um Annie, you can't cook"

"That might be a bit of a problem. Danielle can be the cook then"

"What does that make you?"

"Can I be the dragon?"

"I thought you were running from the dragon?"

"Oh yeah"

"Speaking of dragon you haven't seen him again have you?"

"No"

"Good"

"Don't suppose my rescue is going to be here anytime soon?"

"Impatient much? And to think I'm the princess here"

"What's the matter, afraid of a challenge to your crown?"

"I would hardly call you a challenge"

"Auggie, I have a sister. You'd be surprised at just how much of a challenge I could give you"

"Could but won't"

"I don't want to spend my days sitting in a chair in a big fluffy dress"

"There is more to being a princess than that you know"

"I highly doubt that. After all, you can do it"

"Oooh, ouch. I may have to order the cavalry to whip you for that"

"They won't, they love me too much"

"Really?"

"No"

"Well isn't that a shame. Speaking of shame, your rescuers are here. You might want to say thank-you"

"Wh…Oh, yay"

"This isn't over Walker"

"Oh trust me, I know"

_Game on…_


	41. into the woods we go pt 1

**A/N: I wrote this yesterday but didn't get time to type it up. I wrote it at school when I had nothing to do so it's probably crap but hey, I tried.**

**The idea was given to me by ****LesleyLu5**

Into the woods we go…

Pt 1

"Hey Annie?"

Annie paused, stoping her pen mid sentence at the sound of her best friend's voice.

"I know that tone. What do you want?" she replied.

"What makes you think I want anything?"

"Let's see, could it be the 'I'm totally innocent' look on your face or the tone practically dripping with honey?"

"Ok, so there is this thing on Friday…"

"Thing?"

"Event. Can you take me?"

"What is it?"

Damn. He had been hoping she wouldn't ask that. He really should have known better. She was a spy after all.

"Acamfingtip" he mumbled.

"A what?"

"Camping trip"

"Auggie, I spend the better part of the year travelling to foreign places and not exactly in five star luxury. The last thing I want to do is spend my only night off in the woods"

"I know and I'll make it up to you, I promise. Please, I really want to go"

He looked so sad she almost gave in. Then she remembered her last mission, the majority of which had been spent trudging through the snow.

"Where is this trip?"

"Pine Ridge"

Oh great, Annie thought, Pine Ridge, notoriously known for its mosquitoes, mosquitoes and oh and guess what? Mosquitoes. The locals describe them as being 'monstrous beasts as big as cows.'

"Ug, fine. But if I see any mutant cows I am so leaving"

"Mutant cows?"

"Are you sure you want to question me after I just agreed to go?"

"Good point"

…..

Well this is just fabulous, Annie thought as she stepped out of the car into the pouring rain, becoming soaked in a matter of seconds. The scenery at Pine Ridge must have been nice in the summer but from where she stood it was cold, wet at all she could smell was dirt. The scent hung in the air whenever she breathed in. She looked over at Auggie to find him smiling. Annie stared at him in utter disbelief.

"How is it that you are happy right now?" she asked. While she had been camping a few times she hadn't found it particularly enjoyable.

"It's horrible" he replied.

"Auggie, are you feeling ok?" she asked causing him to laugh.

"That's the whole point. I rarely go out much anymore, especially in winter and once in a while I need to remind myself that it could be a lot worse"

"I'm touched that your sharing this with me, really I am. But did you HAVE to drag me along?"

"You'll survive"

She mumbled something about mutant cows saying otherwise in reply.

…..

Once they had everything set up and were safely tucked away in the tent (no that it would provide much protection from the man eating cow-mosquitoes) Annie started to feel a bit better about this whole trip. And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that they were sitting thigh-to-thigh, practically pressed against each other. Yeah right, her inner voice, which sounded suspiciously like Danielle said. He was her best friend and she would never do anything to ruin that but hey, a girl could dream.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" Auggie asked, accompanying his words with an eyebrow wiggle.

"What is this, a girl's slumber party?"

"Did you just call me a girl?"

"Yes"

"That's mean"

"So is dragging me out here"

"I will make it up to you"

"How?"

He would not, under any circumstances ever admit that he had absolutely no idea. Best not to let her know that though…

"It's a surprise"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good"

"Define good"

"Got a lot of questions, haven't you? Have a little faith"

"Faith in what?"

"Touché"

…..

Annie stared at the plate that Auggie had set in front of her.

"What is this?"

"Food"

"I have eaten deep fried spider, blood soup and dishes that you have never heard of and this is not food"

"It's everything that a grown girl needs to…."

She gave him the plate, cutting him off mid sentence and all but stormed out of the tent.

Auggie sat there not quite knowing what to do. She never got angry with him, even went out of her way not too. Deciding to give her some time (upon realising that he couldn't go after her anyway) he let her be. She was a big girl, she could take care of herself. That didn't stop him from worrying though.

**Tbc…**


	42. regular day

**A/N: Sorry for the luck of updates (yet again) I have been sick this week.**

Regular Day

"Hey Annie" Auggie said as she walked past him on her way to debrief.

"Hey" She replied, taking his arm.

"How was Argentina?"

"Fun"

"And by fun you mean…"

"Traitors, men with guns trying to kill me, you know the usual"

"Don't you ever get sick of getting yourself into trouble?"

"Excuse me? You think I go looking for the guys with guns and ASK them to come chasing after me?"

"No, you save that for the drunk guys at the bar"

"Gee thanks"

"Don't mention it"

"So how was your day?"

"Hmm let's see, after a lovely visit from Joan I had the pleasure of getting you home before yet another very pleasant visit from Joan. Little heads up, she's not in the best mood"

"I'll keep that in mind"

* * *

"I take it the meeting didn't go so well?"

"She put me on desk duty"

"Oh, poor you. Beer at Allens?"

"No thanks, I'm just going to go home and feel sorry for myself for a while"

"You could always get drunk"

"No thanks, I'm on again tomorrow and I don't want to put Joan in a worse mood"

"How considerate of you"

"I take it you want a ride?"

"Might be helpful"

"Nah, I think it would be more amusing to let you drive"

"I take it you won't be in the car with me"

"Nope"

"Oh such a shame. You'll miss my amazing driving skills"

"Planning on competing in NASCAR?"

"I would but they have this obscenely stupid rule about not letting blind guys drive"

"Gee, I can't imagine why"

"Me neither"

**A/N: I don't really know what the point of this is, it just kind of wrote itself.**


	43. milkshakes and truths

**A/N: Ok, I have been sorting through all my scrapes of paper with short, unfinished titbits of writing and making them into a junk book. This was one of them. I think the next few chapters will be made up of these.**

Milkshakes and Truths

"Honey and banana, seriously?"

"Auggie, just drink it. I've had blood soup in Vietnam, trust me it's not that bad"

Auggie huffed and took a sip of his milkshake.

"See, I told you"

He did his best to glare at her, hitting just past her left shoulder.

"You know Walker, when I was in Iraq we ate whatever we could find, including spiders" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well what are you complaining about?"

"Touché"

"Princess"

"You sure you want to go their Annie?"

"Go where? I thought we were going to finish our milkshakes"

"Sarcastic little…"

She poked her tongue at him and took another sip of her drink.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"You can ask"

"Oh come on, don't be a grump"

He gave her an over-the-top smile before replying,

"Ask away"

"What was it really like for you in Iraq?"

"Truthfully? I don't really know how to describe it. It's like any job really; it has its ups and downs"

"On a more extreme level no doubt"

"Yeah, only slightly"

"But seriously. Would you go back if you could?"

"I don't really know. Maybe. It was a long time ago now"

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes I think I do. I have you to keep me entertained though"

"Entertained? And here I was thinking I was your friend and all this time I was merely entertainment"

"Yep"

"Does that mean I get an entertainers fee?"

"No"

"Damn"


	44. dark truths pt 1

**A/N: This is something a little bit different. Please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue it.**

Dark Truths

Summary:

A mission gone array leads to Annie being kidnapped. But something is off about her kidnappers. They don't ask her for information; don't ask her for anything in fact. Just tell her to wear the dress….

She fights them but after a while something changed within her. There words now had meaning, they made sense. She knew she had to please him, her life depended on it. And she did.

She was brainwashed.

Auggie knows he only has a short amount of time to find Annie, her life depends on it. But he can't find anything tangible. No leads, witnesses, known spies in the area. It's like she just vanished into thin air.

Days go by, then they turn into weeks and they still had nothing. No-one remembered seeing her. Something wasn't right. Auggie knows he is out of time: she is gone, she had to be. Right?

Could this be the beginning of the end?

Time had run out and Auggie needed to find her, fast. But how do you find someone who vanished into thin air?

Pt1

Annie looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. The dress clung to her like a second skin, the blue fabric scratching and clawing at her. Taking one last glance at herself she hurried down the stairs, not wanting to be late. She didn't want to disappoint him, not after last time.

The room was the same as she remembered it; the carpets as red as blood and the dark mahogany table that dominated the room, surrounded by the high back chairs. There were two places set. That meant they would be eating alone tonight. She was glad of the extra time she had spent dressing up. She had to please the master…


	45. Ok

Ok?

"Hey Annie, you ok?" Auggie asked, carefully sitting on the corner of her desk.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Well that was very convincing. What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"Now this is insulting. Are you going to continue to lie to me?"

His concern only grew when she didn't laugh.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"No, it's ok. I'm ok"

"Then what's going on?"

"Really Auggie, I'm ok"

"That's the problem. You should be more than ok Annie"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Annie"

"Auggie"

"I can't help if I don't know what's wrong"

She sighed and replied: "Danielle called me last night. Well called might not be the right word. Yelled is more like it. Apparently I missed a dinner which I had no idea was even happening and now she is mad at me"

"I'm sure she just needs some time to calm down"

"Hmm"

"Hmm? You don't agree"

"Of course I do"

"Annie, you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"It's just well… I don't like that she is upset with me. I don't want to fight, especially over something that we shouldn't be fighting about. What if I don't have time? What if it's too late?"

"That's a lot of what if's Annie. Don't hang your whole life on them"

"The job is dangerous"

"It is. But I promise you I will do everything I can to make sure you get home safely"

"Thanks Aug" she said, getting up to hug him. And just like that she felt a bit better about it.

**A/N: I wish I had an Auggie *sigh***


	46. of extractions and lunch dates

**A/N: Ok, I have missed a couple of days this week, mainly due to lack of inspiration. There are still four months to go before the new season and it's hard sometimes without anything new to inspire me. I didn't have anything to do for a couple of lessons at school today and I have somehow managed to write 3 things so here you go. Enjoy :)**

Of extractions and Lunch

She ran, her lungs burning, begging for air as her limbs throbbed with red hot pain but still she ran. Gunshots echoed behind her, sounding like fireworks being let off amongst the busy market setting. The people around paid no attention to Annie and her attacker, they were probably used to hearing gunshots.

She rounded corner after corner, making as many turns as she could in the hopes of losing her attacker. He was a Russian spy, wanted in 3 countries and now apparently he had decided Annie was a threat that needed eliminating. She knew she needed to lose her attacker and call Auggie but that was easier said than done. Especially with a foreign spy with a gun trying to kill her.

* * *

After what felt like forever Annie could no longer see him chasing her. She was pretty sure she lost him ten blocks ago but just to be safe she circled back around and found no trace of her attacker. Finally, she thought as she found a payphone and called her handler.

"Hey Walker, how's the weather?"

"Sunny with a dollop of Russian spy with a gun"

"Wow, you've been in Austria a whole two hours and you already have someone trying to kill you"

"It's not my fault he decided I was a threat because I made him"

"Wait, you made him? Nice one. I take it because you are talking to me he is no longer chasing you?"

"Not at the moment"

"Lucky for you"

"Hey, don't complain. You might miss out on my delightful company"

"Hfff"

"Did you just scoff at me?"

"No"

"You want to try that again and at least be a little bit convincing?"

"No, I'm good"

"I am so not bringing you coffee anymore"

"Now that's just cruel"

"You brought it on yourself, however will you survive?"

"I won't"

"How about you get me an extraction and I buy you lunch?"

"You've got yourself a deal Walker"

* * *

Two days and a couple of boat trips later Annie was safely back at Langley, thanks to Auggie.

"Ready for lunch?" Auggie asked, leaning against Annie's desk.

"No but I take it you are"

"Yeah, of course. I wouldn't want to miss out on a second of your company"

"You mean because I'm paying"

"And the true motive is revealed"

"Ug, fine. Come on"

They made their way through the doors of Langley, arm in arm chatting idly, unaware of Joan watching them. The next few days were going to be hard on the pair and they had a long way to go yet…


	47. desk duty

Writing practise 2

Desk Duty

Annie sighed and sat down.

"You sound happy" Auggie commented from his seat in tech ops.

"I am" she replied.

"What happened?"

"Two words: desk duty"

"Awww, well that sucks"

"No kidding"

"So what did you do to deserve that horrible fate?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Yes Auggie, that's what I said"

"Annie, Joan wouldn't put you on desk duty for no reason"

"Well she did"

"You need to look at this from her perspective. Have you done anything that she would consider breaking the rules?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I didn't come here for a lecture Auggie"

"Alright, alright, just trying to be helpful"

"Sorry"

"So you really have absolutely no idea?"

"Nope"

"Hmm. Maybe she is just having a bad day. It'll be alright in the morning"

"Are you sure?"

"Unless you are hiding some terrible big dark secret then yes"

"You know I wouldn't lie to you"

"Really?"

"Not on something like this"

"That's better"

"Hey, sometimes I have to lie to you"

"Since when?"

"If I tell you it would defeat the purpose of lying to you"

"What are you hiding Miss Walker?"

"Auggie, I'm warning you. Drop it"

"Yes Miss"

Besides, he already knew about the surprise party. Annie may be a good spy but that meant nothing when it came to the people in her life. She really should have known better.


	48. dates gone wrong

Writing practise 3

Dates Gone Wrong

Annie was mad, furious even. And she had a good reason to be. Her date had stood her up, enough to make any woman mad but this date happened to be another operative, which annoyed her even more. How dare he, that stubborn, stupid, egotistical little… her thoughts trailed off, going into several languages and just about every insulting word she knew. Oh yes, she was mad all right.

Auggie called a few hours later, the time which Annie had spent pacing a rather impressive hole in her living room carpet.

"Yes Auggie" she said, her tone deadly calm as opposed to her body language. She was practically trembling in the urge to tear something to shreds.

"I would ask you how your date went but is it really necessary?" He replied, coming to stand across the room from her. She was ready to rip into something and he had no desire to be it.

"He stood me up" she growled, her pacing increasing.

He dutifully stood there and listened as she said EXACTLY what she thought of operative Harper

"I'm going to kill him" she said. The sound of her footsteps stopped as her eyes lit up. Auggie gave her the look. The one that said 'you have officially gone insane' that only a best friend could get away with.

Her pacing started again, her footsteps heavier than last time and Auggie decided that it was time. He carefully counted his steps to the TV before putting in the DVD that he had brought and sitting down. Annie watched him, her face a mixture of surprise and the present anger. When she didn't move he patted the seat next to him and pulled out a packet of M&M's. THAT got her moving. She was on the couch munching on the snack in less than ten seconds flat. He started the movie and sat back, relieved that she no longer wanted to destroy something. She would feel better soon but right now what she needed was to relax and forget about the jerk for a while.

* * *

"Hey Aug" she said a few hours later.

"Hmmm" he replied.

"How did you know that he didn't show up?"

He had been hoping she wouldn't notice that. She really would kill him if she found out about the little 'chat' he had with the man in question.

"Well the hole in your living room may have something to do with my assumption. And you did tell me in-between your, shall we say description of Harper"

"Yes but before that"

"Call it instinct I guess"

"Well I'm glad you came and Auggie?"

"Yes?"

"Thank-you" she said, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.


	49. Fans take 2

**A/N: 50****th**** chapter tomorrow! YAY**

**I would like to do something special but I'm not sure what. So I am taking suggestions. It can be absolutely anything.**

Fans Take 2

"Annie, what's wrong?" Auggie asked after Annie had walked into tech ops and all but collapsed into his arms.

"It's over" she replied.

"What's over?"

Annie pulled back just enough to give him a look despite the fact that he couldn't see it.

"I'm missing something here, aren't I?"

"How can you not know?"

"Apparently I don't"

Annie huffed before replying: "It finished last night"

"What finished?"

"Come on Auggie, I know you don't live under a rock or at least I thought you didn't"

"I fail to see your point"

"Ug, fine. I'll give you a clue: It's the best thing ever"

"Oh, is it that TV show you keep talking about?"

"Not just any TV show Auggie, Agent and Handler"

"So what, did it finish last night?"

"YES"

Annie suddenly went very quiet.

"Annie?" Auggie questioned.

"It's over" she mumbled, "I can't believe it's really over"

"So what happened?"

"Their boss got shot by someone who turned out to be a traitor and she ended up dying but Anastasia announced that she was pregnant"

"So it was heartbreaking but it ended happily?"

"Yes"

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Because it ended"

"It had to end sometime"

"No it didn't"

Auggie laughed and patted her on the back before walking over to his desk and producing a bag of M&M's that he had brought when he found out the show was on its final season.

"Awww, you're so sweet"

"Someone has to stop you from bursting into tears in front of Joan"


	50. Lost memories

**xX 50****th**** chapter, YAY! :) Xx**

Lost memories

The box smelled faintly musty with a hint of dust that tickled his nose, a smell which he had come to know as the smell of age. It felt heavy and awkward in his hands, something that had more to do with its contents rather than the box itself. Its contents. That is why he had emptied out half his bedroom and closet looking for a box full of old memories that he could no longer see. He needed to know, he needed answers. And he finally had someone he trusted enough to give them to him. Well, that's if he ever got up the courage to call her. Sighing for what must have been the hundredth time he gingerly sat the box on his bed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. His phone was on the bedside table, he had deliberately put it there so he had no more excuses as to why he couldn't call her. That was all well and good in theory but when it came to actually picking up the phone well… he was at a loss.

* * *

"Hey" she answered, sounding slightly out of breath.

"Hey yourself" he replied, butterflies dancing a tango in his stomach.

"You sound…different. Is everything ok?"

Of course she knew. And that was the whole reason he trusted her with this. She knew him better than she knew herself, a fact that he was infinitely grateful for.

"I need a favour"

"Hmm, that's nice"

"Please Annie?"

"Am I going to like this favour?"

"You're not going to hate it"

"I suppose. What do I have to do?"

"Come over"

"Well why didn't you say so? I'll be there in ten"

* * *

Annie didn't know what to expect when she got there but this wasn't it. She tried to think of a time when she had ever seen his apartment in a mess, any place of his really. Nothing came to mind. Yet there was stuff everywhere, boxes and clothes strewn across his bedroom floor in no discernible pattern, no logical order.

"What happened in here?" she asked.

"I uh…couldn't find what I was looking for" he said sheepishly.

She turned around and studied him. He looked…nervous. It was strange to see him like that, he was always so confident.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked gently. His shoulders relaxed slightly, a puff of breath escaping his mouth.

"The box on the bed, there's a photo in it that I need to find"

"Ok"

* * *

Once they were seated she metaphorically went through the papers and photographs in the box, describing each one to him before moving on. It was well after six o'clock before they found the photo that he had been looking for.

It was a rather plain looking one, taken in black and white and crumpled around the edges. There were two children in it, playing on a swing set. One was him, he had told her, and the other was his best friend who had disappeared two weeks after the photo was taken.

"Why did you want to see it?" she asked.

"Honestly I don't know. I have always had this feeling, like the answer was in that photo. No-one could ever find anything of course but… I don't know. There's just something there you know?"

She regarded him from her seat next to him. He looked sad but it was an old kind of sadness, one that someone carried throughout their lives. Like a part of them was lost and that itself had become a part of who they are.

"Maybe we can find it" she replied.

"I doubt that. Lots of people have seen that photo; there is nothing special about it"

"Yes there is, we just have to find it"

He smiled sadly. He knew he could trust her but it had been so long ago and he had been over everything a thousand times. But there was something different about the way she had said it, like it was… everything.

"It was a long time ago Annie"

"I know"


	51. Unusual Surprise

Unusual Surprise

"Hey Annie"

"Hmm"

"Why is there something furry on my chest?"

Annie paused and looked at him, her heart skipping a beat.

"Umm, just hold still for a minute"

"Why"

"Don't move, I'll be back in a sec"

Annie all but bolted out of tech ops and into the break room, searching for a cup big enough to contain the creepy crawly that had attached itself to her best friends chest. Finding her prize she ran back. Auggie was in the exact same position as when she had left, looking decidedly more nervous.

"Mind telling the blind guy what's going on?"

"It's better if you don't know"

She carefully manoeuvred the cup over the spider and touched it to his shirt, causing him to jump at the sudden contact. The spider fell to the floor and scurried away, much to Annie's relief.

"What just happened?" Auggie asked.

"Umm, well that scary thing that was on your chest? It was a spider. I really big spider"

"Oh" Auggie squeaked out, the colour on his face draining out.

Had she not been afraid for his wellbeing she would have laughed.

"You OK?" she asked. When he didn't respond she became more worried.

"Auggie?"

"Spider?"

"It's gone"

"Where?"

"I don't know"

"Find it"

"Auggie, I'm not looking through the entire room just to find a spider. It won't hurt you"

He glared in her direction.

"I will make sure your next mission is in the desert"

"Seriously? Over a spider. Unbelievable"

She huffed as she began searching the floor.

That's how Joan found her two hours later…


	52. Disappear

**A/N: Another over-the-phone mission drabble**

Disappear

"Um, Aug?"

"Yeah"

"There is a slight problem"

"Slight?"

"Ok big"

"And what is this big problem?"

"The asset kinda…disappeared"

"You were supposed to be watching her"

"I was"

"Then how come she disappeared?"

"I don't know"

"Well now that is a big problem. Was there any other entrances?"

"No"

"Fire escapes?"

"Yes but they look like they're about to fall off the building. You'd be crazy to climb down them"

"And you're sure she's gone?"

"I checked the building twice"

"I'll hack the cameras and let you know what I find"

"OK"

* * *

"Your right"

"I told you"

"She literally vanished. One minute she was there, the next she was gone"

"Do you think she made me?"

"I doubt it. A rival must have taken her"

"You think she was working with them?"

"Must have been. You probably spooked her"

"Guess my judgements a little screwy, huh?"

"Don't beat yourself up Annie, it's not your fault. It was a dead end to begin with"

"I guess"

"Would a drink make you feel any better?"

"If I didn't know you better I'd say you were hinting at something"

"Beer at Allens?"

"However did I know? See you at six?"

"I'll be there. Seeing you might be a problem though"

"Nah, you see me just fine"


	53. sandwich thief

Sandwich Thief

"Hey Auggie" Annie said, entering tech ops.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Don't sound so suspicious"

"The tone of your voice tells me otherwise"

"Then there is something wrong with your hearing"

"Oh my hearing is just fine. What do you want?"

"Nothing"

"Liar"

"I forgot my lunch"

"Ah, the true motive is revealed"

"Is that a yes?"

"I don't recall a question"

"Auggie"

"Why did you have to come steal my lunch on the day that I actually have something yummy?"

"Well in that case…"

"No. My lunch. Get your own"

"I am" she replied, snatching his sandwich off his desk and running away. Auggie merely smirked to himself and took a bite of her sandwich that he had taken out of her bag that morning while he waited and sure enough…

"I thought you said it was yummy"

"It is"

"Auggie, tuna and salad is NOT yummy…Wait a second, isn't that my sandwich?"

"Nope"

"Yes it is. I remember because I got nutella all over the sides"

"No, you forgot your lunch"

"I only thought I did"

He shoved the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and smirked.

"You are so paying for that"

"Sticks and stones Walker, sticks and stones"


	54. childish

**A/N: Yeah, I really don't like this one. I got Clockwork Princess today so my head is kinda stuck in that…**

**And I haven't even started it yet.**

Childish

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Maybe"

"Yes, wait what?"

"What are we even talking about?"

"I don't know"

Auggie laughed and sat down, Annie plonking on the couch beside him.

"This is stupid" he said.

"Very"

"And childish"

"Mmhmm"

"How did this start again?"

"I honestly can't remember"

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Aug?"

"Hmmm"

"You wanna go out for lunch?"

"Sure"

"Café Moon?"

"Delia's"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No…wait a second…"

"We're doing it again, aren't we?"

"I guess that answers the question then"

"Take out?"

"Sounds good"


	55. bed troubles

Bed Troubles

He slipped into consciousness after a falling sensation which he realised a second too late was not part of his dream. Nor was the cold, hard floor as he learnt. He felt for the bed as he tried to figure out what had landed him in this unfortunate position. The sound of soft breathing filled his ears as images surfaced of last night. Of Annie. He smiled to himself as he stood up and felt the edge of the bed and that's when he realised it: she was sleeping soundly on HIS side of the bed having apparently decided that was more important than him being in the bed at all. He sighed to himself, there was no way he could be angry. But that didn't mean he had to fill the empty space. Being careful not to wake her he made his way around the other side of the bed and slid under the covers, spooning up behind her. Despite the adrenalin coursing through his system he fell asleep to the rhythm of her gentle breathing.

He was once again woken by a falling sensation, realising a second before he hit the ground, giving him enough time to brace for the impact. Apparently Annie was not content to have him on that side of the bed and somehow she had managed to switch their positions. He should really be annoyed at where she leaves him but…How could he be annoyed after last night? He knew the only way he was going to get any sleep would be on the other side of the bed so with a sigh he did.

This time when he woke up he was thankfully still in the bed however a quick feel around told him he was about an inch from the edge of it, Annie spooned up behind him. He huffed, partly amused and partly annoyed. He had given her the side she wanted yet she still felt the need to push him out of bed.

Very carefully he rolled over to face her, feeling her breath on his face, her breathing remaining even. He brushed his lips along her cheek causing her to turn her face into the mattress. He chuckled and followed her movement, smiling when he felt her eyelids flutter.

"Hey" she mumbled.

"Hey" he replied, leaning in to kiss her properly. When they need for air became important they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together.

"This is nice, waking up with you" she said.

"I wish I could say the same. Do you really have to push me out of bed?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The two times I ended up picking my butt off the floor because you apparently decided you couldn't share"

"Really? I did that?"

"Yes Walker"

"Well let me make it up to you then" she said, leaning in.

"Ok" he mumbled, following her movement but pulling back at the last second "You can make me breakfast"

"Umm, you do realise I can't cook, right?"

"Oh no, a girl who can't cook. Whatever am I to do?"

"Make me breakfast"

"But you're the one who pushed me out of my own bed"

"So?"

"Twice"

She huffed and rolled over before replying: "Fine then"

"Ug, fine. What do you want?"

"Pancakes"

"Yes your majesty"

"And don't forget a smoothie"

"Thank-you Auggie" he said sarcastically.

She then proceeded to thank him the way she had planned to apologise to him. It was a while before they got to breakfast but he defiantly wasn't complaining.


	56. computer

Computer

"Auggie"

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your computer for a little while?"

"No, you'll break it"

"Auggie, I can use a computer you know"

"Yeah but you never erase the drive and…"

"Only you do that. I'm a normal person"

"That doesn't change my answer"

"You just don't want me to know that you have been playing games all morning instead of working"

"How did you know?"

"The walls of Tech Ops are clear glass Aug"

"I should have known"

"Does that mean I can use it?"

"Ug, fine. But it better be exactly as I left it"

"Yes Aug"

* * *

"You broke it"

"No I didn't"

"But the drive is 5% slower and the algorithm is…"

"No it's not. You just want to find an excuse so you don't have to lend it to me again"

"Ummm…"

"Glad to see the amount of faith you have in me"

"Well…Ok I don't have a good excuse"

"How about I buy you dinner?"

"Deal"

"You won't tell anyone that I was playing games, will you?"

"Not unless you give me a reason too"

"Glad to see you value our friendship so highly"

"Fairs fair"

"Good point"


	57. Endings

**A/N: I just finished Clockwork Princess so…Yeah. My head is still in that book. Don't be surprised if you see the words Will, Tessa, Jem, Shadowhunter anywhere in here.**

"There's a trick to the 'graceful exit.' It begins with the vision to recognize when a job, a life stage, or a relationship is over — and let it go. It means leaving what's over without denying its validity or its past importance to our lives. It involves a sense of future, a belief that every exit line is an entry, that we are moving up, rather than out."

― Ellen Goodman

Endings

They were a part of life, unavoidable and unless you knew how to treat them, maddening. But everything had to come to an end, no matter how hard you fought for otherwise. A true ending would always be bittersweet, something lost and something gained for there could not be one without the other. It's how you accept the good with the bad that allows us to move on.

Annie was accustomed to endings. Her parents, Ben, Simon, her sister: It all had an end, some of which were worse than others. But something was also gained from them; a lesson learned in life, a new friend. Everything has a price and the trick is to accept it. But saying that everything will be OK and it actually ending up that way are two very different things. More often than not they do not go hand in hand and in the rare occasions that they do there is no true gain, for they can never be without one truly experiencing it for themselves.

But endings were not the only part of live, where things ended others began. Her relationship with Ben had ended but had that not occurred she never would have met Auggie. A lover lost, a friend gained, as is the way of life. Ending shape the next part of our lives and yet it never truly leaves us, intertwined with our soul, determining, if we choose, who we become.

But there was one ending that Annie never wanted to face: loosing Auggie. He was the final chapter of her life, the last ending. There was no beginning after, nothing gained and everything lost. Now, standing in the middle of what was meant to be a happy occasion she was staring in the face of the biggest ending of her life. It was burned into her memory, the smell of beer and people she had come to associate with Allen's Tavern, the crowed, chatting amongst themselves while they waited for the birthday speech, Auggie standing up and taking a deep breath, ever present smirk on his face until everything shattered. His face contorted in pain as he crumpled to the ground, bright red staining his chest. The room fell silent for what must have been the longest second of her life before Annie, half on autopilot, bolted out of her chair to his crumpled, bleeding form. His blood had been warm and wet on her hands, so much of it coating them as she tried to stop the bleeding, begging him over and over not to leave her.

Now, as she sat in a cold, hard plastic chair in the waiting room reliving every moment she prayed, hoped with every fibre of her being that he would come back to her: that this was not the end. But as the seconds ticked by and turned into minutes upon minutes with no news the hope subsided into a sort of numbness, only her love for him keeping her from ever loosing hope completely.

* * *

A couple of hours later, which to Annie had felt like a death sentence, the doctor came in and announced that he was stable but in a critical condition. Annie didn't feel herself fall to the ground, nor did she feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. It was not the end, at least not yet and that's all that mattered to her.


	58. Thief

Thief

"Auggie, are those strawberries?" Annie asked upon walking into Tech Ops and finding the operative in question munching on a punnet of strawberries.

"Yes, MY strawberries"

"OK"

"That was too easy. What are you up to?"

"Nothing"

"Liar"

"Well now this is insulting. The one time I don't take your food and you are calling me a liar"

"Forgive me if I don't trust you around my precious snack. Your track record isn't the best"

"So?"

"So? So stay away from my snack"

"I'm over the other side of the room, what are you complaining about?"

"You stealing my food"

"I would never"

"Care to amend that statement?"

"I would never steal an innocent punnet of strawberries"

She never said anything about Stu though…

* * *

Later that day (after a delicious shared snack of strawberries curtsey of their plan) Annie cautiously made her way into tech ops to deliver a file to Auggie, cursing Joan on the way for making her go.

"Auggie?"

He merely grunted in reply.

"Joan asked me to give this to you"

"Is it a punnet of Strawberries?"

"Nope, even better"

She handed him a file, much to his dismay.

"I am still mad at you Annie"

"I know"

"You stole my snack"

"No, Stu stole your snack, big difference"

"You are an accessory to the crime"

"Not unless you can prove it"

"You sure you want to go there Annie"

"Ug, fine. What do you want?"

He merely smiled and Annie knew she was in trouble.


	59. button

**A/N: Sorry there have been no updates for the past few days but I haven't been feeling very inspired.**

Button

"Hey Annie?" Auggie said, making his way to her desk, his hand closed around something.

"Hmmm" she replied, pausing to look at him.

"Can you sew a button?"

She hadn't been expecting that. Danielle was the one who could do that sort of thing.

"Not unless you want me to lose a finger in the process"

He laughed before replying "How do you lose a finger sewing a button?"

"Painfully"

"Well I can't exactly do it myself"

"Why do you need to sew a button anyway?"

"It fell off my jacket and it's the top button"

"Oh. Why don't you ask Joan?"

"Now you're just being mean"

"You'll survive"

"Can you at least try?"

"Have you got a needle and thread?"

He held up the items in question smirking, calling her bluff. She grumbled something about fingers remaining attached to her hand and took the items for him.

She managed to thread the needle in under two minutes which was pretty good for her. She ushered him closer, gently taking his jacket into her hands while trying to ignore the scent that was uniquely his. It defiantly wasn't helping.

She pulled the needle through the fabric only to discover she had forgotten to tie a knot on the other end.

After nearly ten minutes the button was (rather sloppily) attached to the jacket once more. The plus side was it defiantly would not fall off again anytime soon. Nothing short of a pair of scissors would detach it.

Auggie pulled experimentally at it only to have Annie slap his hands away.

"After all the work I just did you want to pull it off again"

"Just testing"

"How did it fall off anyway?"

"I went to do it up and it just came off in my hand"

He would not, under any circumstances admit that he had spent five minutes trying to pull it off that morning as an excuse to talk to her for a while…


	60. mumbled words

Mumbled Words

"Hey Annie"

"Last time you said that I ended up sewing a button onto your top. What is it this time?"

"Can't a guy just say hi?"

"Ok you have, goodbye"

"You're trying to get rid of me. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing"

"Liar"

"No"

"Huh?"

"What?"

They paused and looked at each other (well Auggie in her general direction anyway.)

"What were we talking about?"

"You were hiding something"

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were. And you were lying about it"

"Ummmmmm"

"That's what I thought"

"I'm still not telling you what it is"

"Come on Annie, you're my best friend"

"Hah, so you finally admit it"

"Well when you put it like that…"

"Can't take it back now"

"Damn. Now you have to tell me"

"Why"

"Because you are my best friend"

"Ug, fine"

"Well go on then"

"Conradaskedmeouttolunchtoday "

Being as close as the two of them were gave one an advantage such as not having to ask her to repeat what she said.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"Say no"

"Why?"

"Because you owe me lunch"

"Do I now?"

"Yes you do" he said, taking her arm.


	61. favour

**A/N: I really don't like this one but I am going to post it anyway because I don't have time to write anything else.**

Favour

"Annie"

"No"

"I haven't even asked you yet"

"Just getting in early. I don't like your version of 'favour.'

They were sitting at a table at Allens waiting for their order when Auggie had asked her for a favour.

"Please Annie"

"Ug fine, what is it?"

"Well there is this convention and…"

"No" she said cutting him off.

"But Annie, I really want to go"

"It's something nerdy isn't it?"

"Well…"

"That's what I thought"

"Please Annie"

He gave her his best puppy dog look, not an easy thing to do when you can't see.

She sighed and he knew he had her.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow"

"What time?"

"Six"

"In the morning?"

"Yeah"

"Why do you need to be there THAT early?"

"I'll miss all the good stuff otherwise"

"Do I have to be the one to take you?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because your patient with me"

Annie paused to look at him, unsure of when their banter turned serious. He looked…excited and kind of nervous. She idly wondered why as their order arrived.


	62. Missions, Briefcases and Worried Friends

Missions, Briefcases and Worried Friends

The cold rose up from the pavement, its icy fingers wrapping around her bare legs, causing Goosebumps to break free on her skin. The dress left much of her skin uncovered, hardly reaching her thighs. It was an open style at the back, leaving much of it exposed. But that was the whole idea of it. She shivered and clamped her teeth together, least they start chattering and her attacker hear her. She had a mission and she was determined to complete it. She could almost hear Auggie's voice in her head telling her to get out. She smiled in spite of herself. She would defiantly have to make this up to him.

Voices floated past her ears and she knew that this would be her only chance to get the Intel and complete her mission. Leaving her hiding place in the alleyway she risked a peak around the corner. Her target, an Iranian businessman passing off communications as business dealings was talking with another man (a foreign spy) and in his hands he held a briefcase: her target. It was believed to contain details of their operation, information that was vital to the CIA.

Deciding that diversion was the best tactic she found a glass bottle in the alleyway and, sealing herself for a quick getaway, she tossed it against a nearby wall, close enough for her to grab the briefcase but far enough away for them not to see her. The bottle smashed, the sound piercing the otherwise quiet night. The men froze and, much to Annie's dismay, pulled out guns. They cautiously made their way towards the direction of the sound, guns in front and fortunately for Annie, they were not focused on the briefcase, which was loosely clasped in the businessman's right hand.

She waited until they were a body's length away from her before making a break for the briefcase. Every muscle in her body was tense, waiting to strike. She had surprise as her advantage and easily grabbed the case and was hiding behind a dumpster before they realised what hit them but not before they started shooting at her. Their footsteps, which she heard in-between rounds of gunfire, were getting closer.

Knowing she had to get out of there and call Auggie she dashed out of her hiding place and, staying close to the ground, she bolted out of the alleyway. The shooter's shots were sloppy but she still felt more than one getting a little too close to her.

She ran until she could no longer see or hear her attackers and just to be safe a little more. Luckily she had grabbed her clutch and she pulled her phone out and dialled his number.

"Hey Aug" she said a little sheepishly. She had some explaining to do.

"Annie" He replied in a tone that said she had better start talking.

"I have the Intel"

"How close did you come from being killed?"

"Not too far but I am unharmed"

"You know it's stupid to risk your life for a briefcase, right?"

"Yes"

"And you know what you did was stupid, right"

"Yes Auggie"

"Just checking. You want out?"

"Yes please"

She knew that what she had done had scared him but he would bring her home and they would be ok, they always were. And he would always worry about her.


	63. Conversations of the Heart

**A/N: Thank-you to the amazing Marie King for her help on this chapter. This is a follow-up to my last drabble: Missions, Briefcases and Worried Friends.**

Conversations of the Heart

"You scared the hell out of me Walker" Auggie said, taking a sip of his beer. After a debriefing from Joan Annie had invited Auggie out for drinks, a peace offering which he had accepted. It wasn't a very crowded night, there were a few others there, likely unwinding from a tough day.

"You owe me an explanation"

"It was my only chance to get the Intel and…"

"No, not that. I know what happened with the mission", Auggie said, cutting her off. "I want to know why you felt like you had to risk your life to get it"

"Aww, if I didn't know you better I'd say you were worried about me"

When he didn't laugh Annie knew she needed to explain. But what she didn't understand was why he was so worried about it now. She risked her life on every mission, what was so special about this one?

"If there had been another way you know I would have taken it"

"There was another way: Leave. You are more important than the Intel Annie"

"To the Agency or just you?"

Auggie was caught off guard by her question. Didn't she think she was important?

"You are a valuable operative Annie; the Agency would rather have one botched mission than lose an operative"

"Auggie, you don't understand. I need to prove myself otherwise I'll never get anywhere"

Auggie sighed, realising that he wasn't getting through to her.

"Annie, please. There are other ways to prove yourself. Less dangerous ways. You're so bent on the Agency that you're going to hurt yourself"

Annie felt the anger rising up through her. Who was he to tell her that?

"What is it with you today? I can take care of myself"

"Then prove it Annie"

"I have to prove myself to everyone else as it is, I expected better from you Auggie"

And with that she grabbed her bag and turned to leave only to come up about 3 inches shy of crashing into Auggie.

"Do you mind" she said, not quite snapping at him but coming close.

"Annie, you need to listen to me"

"Why should I"

Her words were like a knife in his heart. Annie saw the hurt expression and realised that she had gone too far. But it was too late to take them back now.

"What more do you want from me Annie" he asked, the hurt in his voice causing it to wobble.

The anger had left Annie the moment she had hurt him, to be replaced with an overwhelming feeling of guilt.

"Aug, I…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say. They never fought, bickered sure but not like this.

"Sorry" she whispered, knowing that he would hear it.

He sighed and reached out, brushing his hand against her side.

"I worry about you Annie"

"I know you do"

"I don't know what I would do if you got hurt, risking your life over something as stupid as Intel. You are worth more than that"

Despite her earlier anger Auggie's words tugged at her heart. She knew he cared about her but perhaps she hadn't known just how much.

"I'm sorry Aug. I'm sorry that I make you worry about me and that I do crazy things"

"You don't have to apologise Annie, I know that's part of who you are. Just try to keep yourself safe, Ok?"

She didn't respond as they gravitated towards each other, her breath hitching as they leaned into each other. And just like that he was kissing her in the middle of Allen's on a Friday night and Annie couldn't think of a better place to be.


	64. Washing Day

Washing Day

Auggie had just woken up and was getting ready to start his day when the phone rang. 'Beverly Mills' the mechanical voice announced. Auggie's brow knitted together. Why was his cleaner calling him an hour before she was due to arrive?

"Good morning" he answered.

"Hello August, it's Beverly. I'm very sorry but I can't come today. There has been a family emergency. Is Tuesday ok?"

"Of course Beverly. I hope everything's ok"

"Yes me too" she replied, hanging up.

Auggie ran through the list of jobs she was meant to do today. It was mostly just cleaning and washing anyway. He had enough clothes to last until Tuesday… His thoughts trailed off when he realised that he had a massive problem: He was out of clean underwear. For a normal person that wouldn't be a problem, they could just do their own washing. He wasn't a normal person and the washing machines that were in his building's basement didn't have Braille on them. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't measure out the detergent properly. He shuddered when he remembered the last time he had tried to do washing.

But it had to be done somehow.

* * *

"Hey Aug" Annie answered after the third ring. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He had never asked a girlfriend to do this kind of favour for him. Then again he had never had a girlfriend quite like Annie.

"Hey Annie. I need a favour"

"Uh, oh. Does it involve anything nerdy?"

"No actually it doesn't"

"That's a first"

"Hey I can be a normal person"

"Sure sure. What do you need?"

"Um…well…My cleaner couldn't come in today and normally that wouldn't be a problem but well…I'm out of clean underwear and…"

He trailed off when he heard laughter on the other end.

"So you think this is funny do you?"

Annie laughed harder when she realised exactly WHY he was out of clean underwear. A few pairs had disappeared after certain…activities that involved being naked at the time.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing"

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"I suppose" she said with mock annoyance. "I'll be there in 20"

"Ok"

* * *

Annie laughed as Auggie scooped up a handful of suds and threw them at her. They had decided that hand washing would be easier (and safer) than trying to was the clothes in the beat-up washers in the building's basement.

"If I didn't know you better I'd say that you were trying to get me naked" Annie said.

"Now what makes you say that?"

"The fact that you have drenched the front half of my top"

"That was an accident"

"How is throwing soap suds at me an accident?"

"I slipped"

"If you're going to lie at least try to sound convincing"

"I'll make a note of it"


	65. moments of care

**A/N: There will be a part three to the mini-series (Of briefcases, missions and worried friends and confessions of the heart) out hopefully on Wednesday. I wasn't planning on doing more than one but it was requested so…yeah. In the mean time I hope you all enjoy this one. It turned out far longer than I expected. Is it just me or do those two have a mind of their own?**

Moments of Care

The air was warm around her but not uncomfortably so. Annie breathed it in, happy to be out of the building even if it was just for a few minutes. Langley had been in overdrive for the past few days due to terrorist threats from North Korea. Everyone was pitching in even (like in Annie's case) if it was just to bring everyone coffee and food. She was worried though. Auggie hadn't been out of the building for the past few days and if it went on for much longer he was going to collapse. She had tried to coax him to go home several times to no avail. He was determined to help in any way he could even if that meant hurting himself in the process.

"You ok?"

Jai's voice interrupted Annie's thoughts and she glanced over at him. He looked about as tired and worn out as everyone else did.

"Hmmm, just thinking" she replied.

"You look worried"

"No, I'm fine"

"Worried about someone else then"

She sighed and looked away.

"Annie, it's ok to be worried about someone"

"But there are so many people in danger, why should I worry about just one?"

"Because you care"

She looked at him for a minute, trying to gage the emotions that filled his eyes. Finally she replied

"Who are you worried about?"

"I worry about lots of people Annie, more than you know. You want my advice?"

She nodded and he continued

"If there is anything you can do to help the person you are worried about then do it"

He gave her a knowing smile and walked away, leaving Annie to her thoughts.

* * *

"Hey Aug" she said, sliding open the clear glass doors of tech ops.

"Hey" he replied, sliding off his headphones. He looked worse than he had when she had last seen him, a little over two hours ago. The bags under his eyes had turned a nasty shade of grey and his movements were a lot slower than usual.

"Auggie, I think you need to go home" she said, mentally preparing herself for an argument.

"I'm fine Annie, I need to stay here and work"

"That wasn't a question Auggie, you need to go home and rest. You are no help to anybody if you can hardly stand up"

"I'll get a bit of sleep in the break room later"

"No, you need proper rest. And we both know that you can't get any sleep in the break room"

It remained unsaid between them that it was because he couldn't see and all the noise made him nervous.

He sighed in defeat and got his white cane out of its place in his desk drawer and tucked it in his bag. She gently took his elbow and led him out of the office, on the way telling Stu that she was taking him home, earning her a grateful smile from the operative.

* * *

Once she got him home to his apartment he collapsed on the couch and it took a bit of coaxing to get him into bed. Once he was settled and had fallen asleep (which had happened almost as soon as his head had hit the pillow) she set about putting his things away. Once that was done she wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to stay and make sure he was ok but at the same time she didn't want to overstep the boundaries of a friend. She settled for reading a book on the couch.

It was almost five hours before Auggie woke up and made his way downstairs.

"Hey sleepy head" Annie said, putting her book aside.

"Hey" he replied, plonking unceremoniously beside her.

"You hungry?' she asked.

"Starving"

"Ah, so that explains the reason I was graced by your presence"

"You are in my apartment"

Annie looked at him and watched for the emotions that crossed his face. He mostly just looked tired and didn't seem to mind her being there.

"Take out?" she asked.

"You read my mind"

* * *

It was a little while before their food arrived and they spent the time talking. Annie managed to convince him to tell her how he really felt and he admitted the headache that had started the day before and hadn't let up since. Despite his independent nature he found that he didn't mind being taken care of. With anyone else he would have hated it, hated the pity in the action but with Annie it was just, well…her.

"Penny for your thoughts" Annie said after he had zoned out.

"No but a hundred dollars would be nice"

She laughed before asking

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing much"

"Auggie"

"I was just thinking about how much I like having you take care of me. You know what would make it nicer?"

"What?"

"A nurse's uniform"

Annie swatted him on the arm as they laughed.

* * *

After they were both well fed Annie asked (well told) Auggie to go back to bed.

"Will you tuck me in?" he asked in a child-like voice.

"Only of you promise to be good and stay in bed" she replied, imitating the voice.

"I will if you're with me"

"In your dreams"

"Every night"

"Do you proposition all the girls that come to take care of you?"

"Only the hot ones"

Annie laughed and gave him a little shove in the direction of the bed.

"Anxious to get me into bed are we?" he said.

She rolled her eyes at him and turned off the light (not that it made any difference to him.)

"Awww, I thought you were going to tuck me in"

That earned him another eye roll before she left, missing the smile that lit up his face.

Yep, he could defiantly get used to this.


	66. changes

Changes

Her feet pounded against the pavement, giving off a rhythmic _thump _as they made contact with the paved streets of Washington. Her limbs burned with effort and her lungs struggled to soak up the much needed oxygen but Annie kept going, determined to run until she couldn't anymore.

She wasn't really sure what sparked this run at three o'clock in the morning and right now she didn't care. She needed to get it out of her system before work.

The pathway in front of her was bare and covered in moisture, as were most of the sidewalks at this hour. Streetlights cast a glow over the cracked concrete, providing the only source of light. She wasn't sure how far she had come and she didn't really care. She just wanted to keep going until she couldn't anymore.

Underneath all that though she did know what this was about or more accurately who. He had been plaguing her mind all night, preventing her from sleeping or even closing her eyes without seeing his face or hearing the laughter in his voice as they harmlessly flirted. At least that's what she kept telling herself. They were best friends and there was no way that he felt the same way she did. And she was not about to lose the best friend that she had ever had.

With that thought firmly in place she sped up until she hurt too much to think anymore.

* * *

Auggie greeted her at the door, much like he always did in the morning but Annie couldn't quite bring herself to like the feeling of normality that the action held. There was something different about the way that she felt but she just couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. Whatever it was she didn't like it. Auggie had always been her rock, her guiding star so what was so different all of a sudden?

With a start Annie realised that she had been silent for too long and Auggie's sightless brown eyes were turned in her direction intently.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked.

"Nothing important, you Ok? You spaced out on me there"

"Yeah, just thinking"

"About?"

"Things"

"Like…"

Annie sighed, realising that she wasn't going anywhere until she gave him an answer.

"Do things seem….different to you today?"

"Different how?"

"I don't know. Something feels like it has changed. That sounds crazy"

"No Annie, it's not"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know but we are going to find out" He said, taking her hand. "Together"

An emotion passed across his features, one that she didn't recognise but she couldn't help wondering if she had been wrong that morning. Maybe he did feel the same way.


	67. Shopping Trip

**A/N: Sorry guys, this has just been one of those weeks for me. There should be lots of updates now as it is holidays (YAY!)**

Shopping Trip

"Annie?" Auggie said as he made his way to her desk.

"Yeah?" she replied, putting her pen down and stretching her arms above her head.

"Want to go get some lunch?"

"I thought you would never ask"

"Well we can't have that now can we? It might ruin my reputation"

"You mean you have one?"

He laughed and offered his arm. She took it and they chatted as they made their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked casually as they sat down. A little too casually for Annie's liking.

"Uh oh, what do you want?"

"Can't a guy just ask?"

"I remember what happened last time you 'just asked'"

He gave her a sheepish smile and she knew the purpose of this 'lunch.'

"Out with it"

"I need to go shopping for a birthday present for my Mum"

"You are yet to make it up to me for the last impromptu little 'trip'."

"I know but it's this weekend and I can't exactly do it by myself"

"Left it late enough?"

"I'm a guy Annie, what did you expect?"

"Good point"

"Does that mean you'll take me?"

"I'll have to, won't I?"

The smile he gave her almost made it worth it.

* * *

The next day she picked him up at breakfast time (much too early for a shopping trip in his opinion but Annie had insisted) and they drove to the other side of town to a place Annie knew despite Auggie's multiple insistences that they should stay in the neighbourhood. She smiled to herself as she drove. Making him go at breakfast time may have been overdoing it slightly but he had asked for her help and that's what he was getting.

"How much longer" he whined from the seat next to her.

"About another half hour" she replied.

"Why did we have to go all the way over the other side of town?"

"Because you asked me to help you find a birthday gift for your mother so we are doing this my way"

"Wow, you're bossy on shopping trips"

"Auggie, I am a woman"

"Good point"

* * *

When they arrived at their destination (much to Auggie's relief) they headed straight to the café on the corner to get a late breakfast. Once they were full they headed to the shop that Annie had suggested.

"What sort of shop is this?" Auggie asked as she led him in.

"What, can't tell with your bat senses"

"Ha ha, very funny"

"I thought it was"

"It's a jewellery store" he said.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm psychic"

"Auggie"

"I heard the guy at the front asking about ring sizes"

"Ah, that makes more sense"

"Oh and me being psychic didn't?"

"Not in the slightest"

"You are so mean to me Annie"

"I know"

* * *

After they walked around the store and Annie had pointed some things out to him they settled for a modest broach.

"Thank-you Annie, I will make this up to you, I promise"

"You had better"

"You have so little faith in me"

"It's called experience"

"Now now, stop trying to ruin my reputation. It's not like anyone would believe you anyway"

"Then why do you look so worried?"

"Nice try"


End file.
